


Gry sercowe

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Queer as Folk AU, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, randkowicz-konsultant, żyje na pokaz, udzielając rad sercowych mieszkańcom Londynu, samemu stroniąc od romantycznych relacji. W końcu jednak daje się wciągnąć w grę, którą sam wymyślił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno niczego weselszego nie pisałam, oj dawno. Stąd też ten fic. Inspirowany promptem jednej z akcji na forum Gospoda pod Złamanym Piórem. 
> 
> Enjoy!

John wrócił do domu obładowany torbami jak mały wielbłąd, wspinając się powoli po schodach. Sherlock oczywiście nie kiwnął nawet palcem, żeby mu chociaż otworzyć drzwi, więc John skończył z klamką w ustach. Co, jak później stwierdził, stanowiło wyjątkowo trafną metaforę jego życia seksualnego, ponieważ w ustach miewał tylko spinacze do prania, dokumenty, narzędzia i, jak właśnie teraz, klamki. _Szczyt marzeń każdego geja po trzydziestce_ , westchnął w duchu i wszedł do mieszkania.

Sherlock siedział w swoim czarnym skórzanym fotelu z MacBookiem na kolanach, stukając w klawiaturę zawzięcie.

— Hej, dzięki, że pytasz, ale naprawdę nie potrzebuję pomocy — powiedział na powitanie, starając się dotrzeć do kuchni z tymi wszystkimi siatkami, nie zaliczając wywrotki.

— Nazwali mnie „seks guru” — odparł Sherlock jak zwykle a propos wypowiedzi Johna.

— Co? — krzyknął z kuchni, rzucając reklamówki z zakupami i dokumentami z pracy na ziemię i patrząc na nie ostro przez chwilę, jakby chciały gdzieś uciec, a on właśnie je na tym przyłapał. Kiwnął do nich głową, mrużąc oczy, i poczłapał do salonu, aby opaść na fotel i wreszcie odetchnąć.

— Seks guru, John. Ja, „seks guru”? — powtórzył, patrząc się z niedowierzaniem w monitor.

— Aha — rzucił w odpowiedzi, choć ostatecznie brzmiało to bardziej jak burknięcie starego syntetyzatora. _Dobra, może być_ , stwierdził w myślach, mentalnie machając na to ręką.

— Właśnie! — Sherlock musiał ewidentnie stwierdzić, że John wcześniej wyraził swoją dezaprobatę albo oburzenie, albo oba naraz. Chętnie wyprowadziłby go z tego błędu, ale w tej chwili był zbyt zmęczony, więc machnął na to ręką, tym razem dosłownie.

— Wiesz, „zawodowy randkowicz” nie brzmi o wiele lepiej.

Sherlock wreszcie na niego zerknął, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało chyba najszczerszą znaną współczesnej ludzkości pogardę.

— Nie „zawodowy randkowicz”, a randkowicz-konsultant. Jedyny na świecie…

—…wymyśliłem ten zawód — zakończył z nim John, przedrzeźniając ton głosu Sherlocka, co wywołało jeszcze dramatyczniejszą reakcję. John uśmiechnął się. — Wiem, wiem, chyba wszyscy w promieniu stu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów od Londynu wiedzą. Co nie zmienia faktu, że „seks guru” jest po prostu bardziej… chwytliwe.

— Nie chodzi o to, co jest _chwytliwe_ , tylko o to, co jest prawdziwe — obruszył się, na co John jedynie wywrócił oczami.

— Pewnie. Mamy coś do jedzenia?

Sherlock oczywiście już go nie słuchał. John westchnął wyjątkowo głośno, ale i to nie zdołało wywołać żadnej reakcji, więc po prostu podszedł do drugiego fotela i sięgnął dłonią do kieszeni marynarki Holmesa. Mężczyzna nie zareagował, a on sam po raz kolejny tylko się zastanawiał, jak by ta sytuacja wyglądała dla ludzi postronnych. On, homoseksualny mężczyzna, grzebał swojemu homoseksualnemu współlokatorowi w ubraniach, które ten - warto dodać - wciąż miał na sobie, podczas gdy ów współlokator pisał post z radami, jak skutecznie poderwać obiekt westchnień. Rodzinny obrazek XXI wieku, poza faktem, że jego i Sherlocka nic poza przyjaźnią nie łączyło. Już na pierwszym spotkaniu Sherlock powiedział, że jest poślubiony swojej pracy, a John nie naciskał. Później okazało się jednak, że małżeństwo nie oznacza celibatu i że robi od tej reguły wyjątek dla, no, chyba każdego homo- lub biseksualnego mężczyzny w Londynie, oczywiście nie włączając Johna, ale wtedy byli już hen daleko w stadium _jesteśmy-tylko-przyjaciółmi_. Nie żeby narzekał. Ogromnie cenił sobie przyjaźń z mężczyzną, i fakt, że jemu jako jedynemu na tym świecie Sherlock postanowił zaufać i wpuścić go do swojego życia. A to, że John czasem się zapatrzył… cóż. Zdarzało się najlepszym.

Zamówił ich ulubioną chińszczyznę - a właściwie jego ulubioną, Sherlock zapewne nie tknie swojej porcji - a potem rozsiadł się z powrotem w swoim fotelu, przez chwilę patrząc na Sherlocka, który wciąż był zajęty szaleńczym pisaniem czegoś na laptopie, w końcu włączając telewizor ze zrezygnowaniem. Wysłuchawszy informacji o kolejnych morderstwach, porwaniach i krachach na giełdach światowych, podniósł się i z kartą bankową Sherlocka zszedł na dół, żeby zapłacić Chipowi, ich stałemu dostawcy, „zdobyczy” Sherlocka sprzed nieco ponad roku.

John nie wiedział, dlaczego miał potrzebę katalogowania kochanków Sherlocka, po prostu miał i z nią nie walczył. Holmes bowiem czerpał ze swojej niezawodnej techniki randkowania nie tylko korzyści finansowe (dość pokaźne, sądząc po fakcie, że stać go było na mieszkanie w centrum Londynu i wszystkie te ekskluzywne, markowe garnitury), ale też personalne, a konkretniej: seksualne. Sherlock wyznawał zasadę, którą John żartobliwie nazywał _prawem jednorazowości Holmesa_ , co znaczyło ni mniej ni więcej tyle, że po namierzeniu partnera, wykorzystaniu w praktyce swojej teorii i spędzeniu z delikwentem nocy w swojej sypialni, następnego ranka wyrzucał go z mieszkania i nigdy więcej nie dochodziło między nimi do żadnych kontaktów intymnych.

Kiedyś zapytał Sherlocka, dlaczego zdecydował się na taką karierę (Johnowi, lekarzowi po latach spędzonych na uczelni, z trudem przeszło wtedy określenie tak tego, co Sherlock robił, ale dla dobra swoich badań zmusił się, by to powiedzieć), skoro nie interesują go związki, na co Sherlock rzucił mu swoje spojrzenie pogardliwej litości - lub litościwej pogardy, trudno było je od siebie odróżnić - i odpowiedział, że inaczej nie miałby z tej pracy (tutaj John wzdrygnął się lekko) żadnej przyjemności, co poniekąd, bardzo poniekąd, było jednak prawdą. Więcej nie wracali do tego tematu, głównie dlatego, że Holmes sam z siebie niewiele mówił o swojej pracy - zdecydowanie wolał działać - a i John za bardzo się obawiał, że zbyt intensywne zgłębianie tematu mogłoby się skończyć wysłuchiwaniem opowieści o tym, co dokładnie Sherlock ze swoimi „zdobyczami” robił, a tego zdecydowanie chciał uniknąć w tym i każdym innym życiu. I każdym po-życiu, przed-życiu, za-życiu, po prostu nie chciał tego wiedzieć.

Minęło może dziesięć minut, odkąd John wrócił na górę z jedzeniem, w czasie których on sam zdążył już zjeść połowę porcji, a Sherlock zdążył cztery razy spojrzeć z niechęcią na karton, gdy w drzwiach mieszkania pojawiła się pani Hudson. Miała na sobie koszulkę _I_ ♡ _my gay boys_ , jedną z tych, które kupowała razem z panią Turner z kamienicy obok, żeby oszczędzić na przesyłce. Johna czasem uderzała prosta świadomość, że ta niepozorna starsza pani była w rzeczywistości prężną bizneswoman, która z powodzeniem od lat samodzielnie zarządzała siecią kamienic rozlokowanych w całym Londynie.

— Chłopcy, klient czeka na dole — powiedziała i zaraz zeszła z powrotem do siebie.

Sherlock natychmiast poderwał się z fotela, niemal strącając laptopa na ziemię. Przeszedł szybkim krokiem do Johna, wyrywając mu pudełko z chińską potrawką z rąk i rzucając je rzutem za trzy punkty do kosza na śmieci. John zdążył z siebie jedynie wydać żałosny jęk rozpaczy, gdy w drzwiach stanął młody, około dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna, ubrany w lekkie, sportowe ciuchy, pod którymi widać było ewidentnie nieźle zbudowane ciało. John w duchu pogodził się ze stratą obiadu, licząc na to, że swojego nietkniętego kartonu mężczyzna nie wyrzuci, kiedy klient usiadł na krześle pomiędzy ich fotelami.

Sherlock przyjmował w domu klientów głównie dlatego, że cenił sobie swoje skąpane w luksusie życie, a John pomagał mu z braku lepszych zajęć. Schemat był zawsze taki sam: facet przychodził, siadał, opowiadał o swoich porażkach w związkach, on wszystko notował, a Holmes potem opracowywał indywidualny plan randkowania. Wszystko było wykonywane bardzo profesjonalnie, z zachowaniem tajemnicy zawodowej, a Sherlock wkładał w pomoc tym ludziom naprawdę dużo energii. Sam oczywiście nie uważał swojego wpływu za coś specjalnie pozytywnego, ale John często spotykał ich dawnych klientów na ulicy czy w Tesco, i wszyscy zawsze przeszkadzali mu w tym, co akurat robił, kilkunastominutowymi litaniami podziękowań i wzruszeń nad tym, jak ich życie uległo poprawie, odkąd poznali Sherlocka. Wydawać by się mogło, że Holmes uzdrowi każde, nawet najbardziej beznadziejne życie intymne, ale w zupełnie irracjonalny sposób nie był w stanie pomóc jednej osobie.

Johnowi.

— Możesz zacząć — powiedział Sherlock odrobinę zniecierpliwiony, gdy chłopak spędził kolejną minutę wpatrując się we własne paznokcie.

John zauważył, że brakuje mu witaminy B6 i najprawdopodobniej żelaza, ale miał z Sherlockiem umowę, że nie leczył - w dosłownym sensie - jego klientów.

— Umm, więc… Jestem bi. Próbowałem już i z facetami, i z dziewczynami…

— Tak, zrozumiałem po pierwszym zdaniu — wtrącił Sherlock znudzonym tonem.

— Sherlock — powiedział John ostrzegawczo, po chwili odwracając wzrok na klienta, próbując go zachęcić, by kontynuował.

I tak właśnie żyli w mieszkaniu B przy 221 Baker Street. Sherlock był przeważnie oschły i komentował każde wypowiedziane przez zrozpaczonego, poszukującego pomocy człowieka zdanie, John upominał go, a potem klienci i tak dziękowali im obu, a ich zadowolenie zdawało się rosnąć wprost proporcjonalnie do liczby uraz słownych, którymi uraczył ich podczas wizyty Sherlock.

Nie narzekał jednak na ich wspólne życie, mimo że Sherlock po sobie nie sprzątał, nie prał swoich brudnych skarpetek, właściwie nie robił nic poza sprowadzaniem do mieszkania obcych ludzi. W jakiś sposób sprawiał, że John miał ochotę budzić się rano, chodzić do swojej nudnej pracy w szpitalu St. Bart’s tylko po to, by zaraz po niej pomóc Holmesowi w _sprawach_ , jak je określał, a potem tańczyć do nocy w klubie Babylon*, głównej oazie wszystkich członków queer community w Londynie.

Tak stało się i tego wieczoru. Był piątek i John po cichu czekał, kiedy Sherlock skończy pracę nad ostatnią sprawą i zaproponuje wspólne wyjście.

Było coś uzależniającego w przyjaźni Sherlocka. Może John nigdy nie posiadł go, tak jak chyba każdy inny homo- czy biseksualny mężczyzna w tym mieście (albo i w całej Anglii, ale znów: wolał nie wiedzieć), ale tylko z nim Sherlock chciał tańczyć w centrum parkietu w Babylonie, tylko na nim skupiały się spojrzenia wszystkich, kiedy Sherlock przyciągał go bliżej do siebie, a jego ramiona owijały się wokół szyi doktora. Tak naprawdę wolał ich obecny układ: wolał mieć tę intymność z Sherlockiem, której nie miał nikt inny, niż spędzić z nim noc, a potem zostać tylko jednym z wielu. Prawo jednorazowości Holmesa nie sprawdzi się w jego przypadku, obiecał sobie kiedyś.

Sherlock wreszcie stęknął (wprawiając Johna w konsternację, bo naprawdę, czy ten człowiek nawet stękać umiał seksownie?), przeciągnął się jak młody kot i skupił swoje intensywne, błękitno-zielone spojrzenie na nim. Johnowi natychmiast ciśnienie skoczyło jak po kubku mocnej kawy, ale był chociaż wdzięczny, że po miesiącach wspólnego mieszkania udało mu się opanować ten żenujący rumieniec, który wpełzał na jego twarz za każdym razem, gdy Holmes patrzył na niego _tym_ wzrokiem: tak jakby jednak widział w nim coś poza miękkim swetrem i podawaczem ciepłych herbat, tak jak - podejrzewał - patrzył na swoich „wybrańców”. Odchrząknął jak najciszej był w stanie i spotkał wzrok mężczyzny.

— Zbieraj się.

— Pisałeś do Grega?

— Już jest na miejscu.

Dwadzieścia minut później, po drobnej sprzeczce o to, kto pierwszy pójdzie pod prysznic, siedzieli obok siebie na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki. W powietrzu unosił się zapach ich zmieszanych perfum i atmosfera dobrej zabawy. Boże, John naprawdę uwielbiał wieczory w Babylonie.

Przeszli obok ochrony - Sherlock oczywiście dostał specjalną złotą kartę wstępu do klubu, a on zawsze wchodził na przysłowiową przyczepkę. Greg faktycznie był już w środku. Stał w ich ulubionym miejscu - przy barze na balkonie. John zastanawiał się, czy ich wypatrywał, czy może patrzył na tych wszystkich mężczyzn, z którymi się nigdy nie prześpi, a których Sherlock - z nielicznymi wyjątkami - zapewne wszystkich już miał. John podszedł do baru i uścisnął dłoń inspektora. Sherlock w tym czasie stał nonszalancko oparty o barierkę, błądząc wzrokiem po parkiecie.

— Wcześnie coś dzisiaj zaczął łowy — mruknął Lestrade, upijając łyk piwa.

— Mmm — odmruknął. Naprawdę nienawidził rozmawiać o Sherlocka… stylu życia. — A co tam u ciebie? — Ten temat był niewiele lepszy, bo Lestrade nikogo nie miał, więc zawsze zaczynał opowiadać o swojej pracy. Był inspektorem w Scotland Yardzie i zajmował się sprawami morderstw, o których mówił jak o porannym deszczu, ku - w początkowych fazach ich znajomości - zgrozie Johna. Tyle że każdy temat, nawet najbardziej brutalnych zabójstw, był lepszy od standardowej gadki „z kim dzisiaj prześpi się Sherlock”.

— Cisza. Aż dziwnie.

— To chyba dobrze? — zagaił, odwracając wzrok w miejsce, w którym powinien stać Sherlock, widząc zamiast mężczyzny pustą przestrzeń. Westchnął cicho. _Jak zawsze_.

— Ta, niby tak, ale z drugiej strony, taka cisza najpewniej oznacza tylko to, że zaraz nadejdzie jakiś pieprzony huragan.

— Och — jęknął John, wykorzystując sytuację, by na głos poubolewać nad tym, że stracił Sherlocka z oczu.

— A u was?

John prychnął, choć był rozbawiony mniej więcej tak jak wtedy, gdy Sherlock postanowił do swoich seksualnych podbojów wykorzystać jego łóżko, o czym John nigdy by się nie dowiedział, gdyby Holmes nie zostawił tego pechowca przywiązanego do łóżka.

Jak się łatwo domyślić, nie był wcale rozbawiony.

— Po staremu. Sherlock ostatnio zwolnił tempo do dwóch gości tygodniowo, nie wiem, co mu jest. Może powinienem go przebadać…

Greg uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Może tak.

— Jeśli skończyliście omawiać stan mojej potencji, z którą, nawiasem mówiąc, nie mam żadnych problemów — odezwał się nagle głos za ich plecami; wzdłuż kręgosłupa Johna przebiegł dreszcz — to może w końcu ruszycie się na parkiet?

John uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi, a potem chwycił dłoń Holmesa i ruszył za nim.

 

_________

 

* nazwa zaczerpnięta z amerykańskiego serialu Queer as Folk


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakupy w sex shopie przeważnie nie kończą się dobrze. Nigdy nie kończą się dobrze, gdy uczestniczy w nich Sherlock Holmes.

Z Babylonu wrócili z Sherlockiem i, oczywiście, jego kolejną „zdobyczą” pół do trzeciej nad ranem, a kilka minut po siódmej telefon Johna rozbrzmiał już cholernym dzwonkiem „nagły przypadek”. John chcąc nie chcąc, a właściwie bardzo nie chcąc, zwlókł się z łóżka, poczłapał do swojej łazienki, a potem, starając się nie zabić, zszedł z półpiętra, na którym znajdowała się jego sypialnia, do kuchni, by w trybie autopilota zaparzyć kawę. Obudził się dopiero, gdy wszedłszy do salonu, zauważył leżący na kanapie wczorajszy podbój Sherlocka. Przez umysł przemknęła mu myśl, że powinien się zdenerwować, ale był na to zdecydowanie zbyt niewyspany. Zostawił więc nieszczęsnego lowelasa Holmesa tak, jak go zastał, włożył na siebie pierwszy sweter, który znalazł w szafie, i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami głośniej, niż to było konieczne.

*

W pracy na szczęście długo nie musiał bawić - koleżanka z kliniki szybko zadzwoniła do drugiego lekarza, gdy zobaczyła kolejną receptę, na której podpis Johna wyglądał bardziej jak plama rozlanego atramentu niż jak faktyczny podpis. Gdy zapytała, powiedział, że miał problem osobisty, co w gruncie rzeczy nie mijało się tak bardzo z prawdą, bo całe jego życie było jednym wielkim problemem osobistym, dzięki czemu mógł bez żadnych konsekwencji zdezerterować ze zmiany w zastępstwie.

W ten sposób na Baker Street skręcił kilka minut po pierwszej. Już z oddali zauważył, że z okna ich mieszkania coś wystaje. Z początku próbował to zignorować, lecz im bliżej był, tym bardziej oczywiste było, że to nie półsenna wizja na jawie. John prosił tylko wszystkie bóstwa, żeby Sherlockowi nie wpadł do głowy pomysł powtórki seksu na parapecie. Na szczęście znał tę historię tylko z opowieści Lestrade’a, który wciąż szantażował nią Holmesa, gdy ten był wyjątkowo pyskaty, więc podejrzewał, że faktycznie musiała zapadać w pamięć.

Tuż pod drzwiami kamienicy przy 221 okazało się, że tym razem Sherlock raczej nie pobije ówczesnego numeru, ale był tego bardzo, bardzo bliski.

— Sherlock! — krzyknął z dołu, obserwując, jak prawie nagi Holmes próbował zawiesić na wysokości ich okna jakąś tabliczkę. — Sherlock, do kurwy nędzy, co ty wyprawiasz?!

Paru przechodniów odwróciło się i popatrzyło na Johna z dezaprobatą, na co ten przetarł twarz ze zwątpieniem. W biały dzień z okna mieszkania wychylał się półnagi mężczyzna, a tych ludzi gorszyło jedno przekleństwo. Anglia w pigułce.

— Sherlock! — krzyknął znowu.

— Przyszedłbyś mi pomóc, zamiast stać i się drzeć na dole jak skończony dureń, John — warknął, a później wysunął się bardziej i zachwiał. Serce Johna podjechało mu najpierw do gardła, a potem opadło do chodnika.

Otrząsnął się i wszedł szybko do środka, przeskakując naraz po kilka stopni, aż w końcu znalazł się w ich mieszkaniu.

— Czyś ty zwariował? — wycedził.

Sherlock zsunął się z parapetu z gracją drapieżnego kota i stanął przed Johnem niemal w całej okazałości, bo poza slipkami nie miał na sobie nic. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy widział swojego współlokatora prawie nagiego, ale ostatnio kiedy to miało miejsce, obaj byli mocno podpici, a teraz mógł podziwiać to boskie ciało w pełni świadomy, może jedynie lekko zamulony przez niedobór snu. Sherlock wyglądał jak żywy posąg jednego z greckich bogów, tyle że miał wszystkie kończyny, co oczywiście działało na jego korzyść… Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i wreszcie odwrócił wzrok, pewien, że tym razem musi uciec się do ostateczności, by sytuacja nie stała się jeszcze bardziej żenująca, niż już była, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawi się pieprzony rumieniec rodem z filmów o nastoletnich dziewicach. Nie żeby John oglądał filmy o nastoletnich dziewicach, ale jeśli miałby je sobie wyobrazić, wyglądałby pewnie podobnie jak on teraz.

Zaśpiewał w myślach piosenkę o alfabecie i dopiero po drugiej turze był w stanie znów spojrzeć na Holmesa.

— Wieszałem tabliczkę — powiedział Sherlock nonszalancko, wzruszając ramionami.

— Jaką znowu tabliczkę?

— Sam zobacz.

John przewrócił oczami, ale podszedł do okna i wychylił się. Na perłowo białej tabliczce czarnymi literami widniał napis:

 

_Sherlock Holmes  
Sex consulting, ekspresowa pomoc randkowa_

 

John walnął dłonią w czoło tak mocno, że przez chwilę obawiał się, czy nie będzie miał po tym guza. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy - zresztą nie była to pierwsza taka sytuacja, odkąd zamieszkał z Sherlockiem. Po prostu przerastał go chyba absurd tej sytuacji. Półnagi Sherlock wieszał na wysokości ponad dwóch metrów tabliczkę o sex consultingu. To było tak skrajnie surrealistyczne samo w sobie, że każde pytanie wydawało się przy tej scence rodzajowej nie na miejscu.

— Bawisz się w Monty Pythona? — zapytał w końcu.

— W kogo? — No tak, John zapomniał, że Sherlock dopiero niedawno dowiedział się, że w Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma króla. Westchnął cicho. — Podaj mi wiertarkę, John, muszę przyczepić tę tabliczkę.

John nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, po prostu patrzył na Holmesa z niedowierzaniem.

— Po co ci ona, na miłość boską? — powiedział, czując, że Sherlock ciągle go obserwował.

— Potrzebuję więcej klientów.

— Masz sporo klientów.

— Tak, ale potrzebuję więcej — odparł swoim tonem „nie bądź idiotą większym, niż jesteś, John”. Potem oczywiście to dodał: — Nie bądź idiotą większym, niż jesteś, John.

John przewrócił oczami.

— To nie lepiej zawiesić to, no, nie wiem, w miejscu, w którym ktoś będzie miał szansę to zobaczyć? Na przykład przy drzwiach, na wysokości wzroku?

— W tym miejscu też zobaczą — mruknął Sherlock, odwracając się i owijając się szlafrokiem. John jęknął w duchu, choć powinien raczej zastanowić się, dlaczego Holmes przez okno wychylał się półnagi, a po mieszkaniu chodził ubrany, ale to właściwie nie było istotne, poza tym i tak nie otrzymałby na to pytanie żadnej chociaż częściowo logicznej odpowiedzi.

— Ciekawe kto.

Sherlock zerknął na niego, wydymając usta w grymasie jak pięciolatek.

— Kierowcy TIRów.

— No tak, zapomniałem, że naszą główną klientelą są kierowcy TIRów. — John pokręcił głową.

Sherlock oblizał usta, a umysł Johna zajęły same nieodpowiednie myśli. _Opanuj się, Watson_ , rozkazał sam sobie. _W wojsku miewałeś nie takie pokusy._ Inna sprawa, że w wojsku każdy niezależnie od orientacji seksualnej czy stanu cywilnego miał dokładnie te same pokusy, a generalnie zasada jest taka, że lepiej mieć pokusy w grupie, bo wtedy nie ma się pokus. Po prostu się działa.

— Powieś to koło drzwi.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Próbowałem, ale pani Hudson się nie zgodziła. — Urwał. — A przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że „czy tobie seks już zupełnie odebrał rozum?” miało wyrażać jej sprzeciw.

— Widocznie źle do tego podszedłeś — prychnął John. — Daj mi piętnaście minut.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego sceptycznie i wzruszył ramionami, co miało chyba oznaczać, że John dostał jego błogosławieństwo, by wkroczyć do akcji.

Wrócił po nieco ponad dziesięciu minutach z uśmiechem samozadowolenia na twarzy.

— Możesz powiesić obok drzwi. Pani Hudson tylko prosiła, żebyś tym razem nie robił tego w samych gaciach, bo - cytuję - nie chce parady równości przed domem.

Usta Sherlocka otworzyły się mimowolnie, gdy patrzył na Johna z mieszanką zaskoczenia i podziwu. John tylko sam przed sobą przyznawał, że uwielbiał czuć na sobie to spojrzenie, szczególnie że był jedyną osobą, którą Holmes nim obdarzał. Wciąż pamiętał, gdy zasłużył sobie na nie po raz pierwszy - czuł się tak, jakby ktoś posmyrał jego… Tak, czuł się nieziemsko. Nie był już teraz pewien, czym dokładnie zaskarbił sobie szacunek jednego z najgenialniejszych ludzi w Wielkiej Brytanii. Potoczyło się to tak naturalnie, że zwyczajnie tego nie odczuł. On i Sherlock pasowali do siebie jak klucz do zamka, rękawiczka do dłoni, jak koszulki z głupimi napisami do pani Hudson. Po prostu.

— Jak udało ci się ją przekonać?

John podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Jest taka zasada, że albo ma się szczęście w miłości - lub w seksie, w twoim wypadku - albo posiada się unikatowy dar przejednywania sobie właścicielek kamienic.

Sherlock roześmiał się swoim niskim głosem, a John uśmiechnął do niego czule. Naprawdę mógłby tak przeżyć resztę życia.

*

John zdrzemnął się chwilę, zamówił chińszczyznę, którą oczywiście dostarczył Chip i jak zwykle zapytał, co robił Sherlock. John zawsze na to pytanie wymyślał jakąś odpowiedź, zaczynał od najprostszych, a teraz, po roku, osiągał mistrzostwo w absurdzie. Wczoraj powiedział Chipowi, że Sherlock trenuje małpę. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął, tylko jak zwykle pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a John po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten człowiek był faktycznie aż tak niedomyślny, czy tylko dobrze udawał.

— Sherlock opracowuje szczepionkę na grypę — powiedział zupełnie poważnie, a Chip pokiwał głową. — Do zobaczenia.

Zamknął chłopakowi drzwi tuż przed nosem, rozsiadł się z jedzeniem w fotelu i tym razem - dzięki niebiosom - zjadł w spokoju, nie zostawszy świadkiem popisów koszykarskich Holmesa. Do ósmej czekał spokojnie, żeby Sherlock sam zaproponował wyjście, tak jak to zawsze robił, ale kiedy pół do dziewiątej wciąż siedzieli jak stare małżeństwo na kanapie, postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.

— Nie wychodzimy dzisiaj do Babylonu?

Sherlock przez dłuższą chwilę udawał, że nie słyszał pytania, a potem nagle zerwał się z fotela, przeszedł do swojej sypialni, z której wyszedł, w pełni ubrany, jakieś 20 sekund później. John czasem zastanawiał się, czy Holmesa naprawdę nie podrzucili kiedyś z jakiejś innej planety.

— Jak chcesz, to możesz iść, ja muszę odwiedzić Irene. Zabrakło mi lubrykantu, poza tym zeszłej nocy zepsuł mi się wibrator, a dzisiaj planowałem…

— OKEJ — przerwał mu John szybko, krzywiąc się. — Okej, bez szczegółów, po prostu chodźmy.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale na szczęście nie rozwijał tematu swoich przygód seksualnych.

Złapali taksówkę i pojechali do Irene’s Toys, sex shopu znajomej Sherlocka. Miejska legenda głosiła, że właścicielka, Irene Adler, szerzej znana jako Dominatrix, była jedyną kobietą, z którą Holmes się przespał. John nigdy nie wypowiadał się na temat tych plotek, ale szczerze wątpił, by były prawdziwe. Sherlock prawdopodobnie wolałby spędzić resztę życia o ręce i wibratorze niż uprawiać seks z kobietą. Zresztą Irene sama też nie gustowała w chłopcach.

John nie przepadał za Irene, a jeszcze mniej przepadał za jej sklepem. Sherlock uchodził tam bowiem za największą gwiazdę, więc ilekroć się pojawiał, był natychmiast oblegany przez tłum spoconych, napalonych, seksowniejszych od Johna mężczyzn, z których część liczyła na powtórkę wrażeń nocy z Holmesem, a część dopiero zabiegała, by wejść do grona jednorazówek Sherlocka, nie tak znowu elitarnego, skoro zaliczała się do nich większa część homo- i biseksualistów z Londynu.

Tak było i tym razem. Weszli razem, ale dosłownie minutę po tym, jak przekroczyli próg sklepu, Sherlock znalazł się w jednym kącie, a John w drugim, odepchnięty przez tłum mężczyzn. Przeważnie jednak czekał, aż Sherlock zrobi swoje zakupy, powie wszystkim, żeby się odpieprzyli, i wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Teraz jednak Sherlock szedł w jego kierunku, a on stał zupełnie osłupiały. Holmes objął jego szyję ramieniem w bardzo zaborczym geście i poprowadził do półki, po drodze łypiąc na wszystkich próbujących go dotknąć roznegliżowanych facetów.

— Jestem zajęty, nie widzicie? — warknął. W końcu odsunęli się odrobię. — Chryste — powiedział już ciszej, tylko do Johna.

John bardzo chciał odpowiedzieć coś chociaż w miarę inteligentnego, ale był w stanie tylko idiotycznie się uśmiechnąć. Całe życie zdążyło mu przeleć przed oczami już dwa razy (pewnie dlatego, że nie było wiele do odtwarzania) i miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie umierał, bo naprawdę głupio byłoby umrzeć w takim momencie. Zostałby zapamiętany jako człowiek, który zszedł w sex shopie, a to była autentycznie ostatnia pozycja na jego liście rzeczy, za które pragnąłby być zapamiętany.

— No dalej, John — odezwał się nagle Sherlock, z ramieniem wciąż owiniętym wokół jego szyi.

— Co? — zapytał zdezorientowany.

— Wybierz coś dla mnie — odparł, wskazując na półkę z chyba wszystkimi znanymi nauce typami lubrykantów.

— Co? Dlaczego?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Bo proszę cię o radę.

— Radę? — prychnął, odsuwając się lekko. Sherlock wlepił w niego swoje najintensywniejsze spojrzenie, którym mógłby zapewne przeciąć nawet stal. — Sherlock, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale to ciebie gazety okrzyknęły seks guru wszystkich brytyjskich gejów.

— Nie przypominaj mi o tym — westchnął dramatycznie. — W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem się od złożenia pozwu. — John podniósł brew w zdziwieniu. — Napisali, że mam trzydzieści jeden lat — wyjaśnił. — Mam trzydzieści — dodał ciszej.

— W każdym razie — ciągnął — chodziło o to, że to tak jakby papież pytał Toma Cruise’a o sprawy katolickie.

— Kogo? — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, a John westchnął. — Nieważne. Nie marudź, John, po prostu coś wybierz, zanim znowu zaczną mnie atakować.

— Nie udawaj, że ci się to nie podoba.

— John — upomniał go. John skinął głową i podszedł bliżej do półki.

Nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale pomimo że znajdowali się w sex shopie z kilkudziesięcioma innymi ludźmi i pewnie jeszcze większą ilością kamer, z których filmy oglądało Bóg wie ile osób, to był jeden z najbardziej intymnych momentów ich znajomości. Przeważnie gdy był gdzieś sam z Sherlockiem, na jakiś czas usuwał ze świadomości fakt, że mężczyzna był dosłownie bogiem seksu. Dla Johna był przede wszystkim współlokatorem, bratnią duszą i, jak sobie niedawno uświadomił, więcej niż przyjacielem. Często razem się śmiali i tańczyli, ale to… to było inne.

Może nie wyglądało to najlepiej - w końcu byli w sex shopie, obserwowani przez dziesiątki obcych ludzi, a John stał i wybierał lubrykant, z którym Bóg jeden wie co Sherlock planował potem zrobić… Dobra, wyglądało to tragicznie, ale John naprawdę miał poczucie, że to nie były zwykłe zakupy w sklepie dla dorosłych.

W końcu wybrał żel o mocnym zapachu kwiatu wiśni, reklamowany jako wyjątkowo łagodny, ze wszystkimi atestami, i wyjątkowo pobudzający. Holmes oczywiście nie potrzebował dodatkowego pobudzenia i John był prawie pewien, że taki wybór skomentuje, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu wziął od niego tubkę i wrzucił ją do koszyka.

— To wszystko? — zapytał ze szczerą nadzieją w głosie, ale Sherlock tylko uśmiechnął się i, tym razem obejmując go w talii, zaprowadził w drugi róg sklepu, gdzie na gigantycznej półce stało chyba kilkaset modeli różnego rodzaju wibratorów, niektóre o kształtach, które wprawiły Johna w poważną konsternację.

— Potrzebuję czegoś specjalnego — szepnął mu do ucha Holmes, a całe ciało Johna pokryło się gęsią skórką w jakieś pół sekundy. Szlag by to. — Zamierzam się dzisiaj świetnie bawić i mam nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożesz.

John jęknął cicho, ale podszedł do półki, zbyt obawiając się, że jego fajerwerki wystrzelą na sam ton głosu Sherlocka. Cholera, czy ten facet naprawdę był tak ślepy? John zagryzł dolną wargę. Jakby nie mógł go poprosić, żeby mu zrobił herbatę. Był świetny w robieniu herbaty. Albo przynoszeniu ciasteczek, zamawianiu chińskiego żarcia, praniu brudnych skarpetek, naprawdę we wszystkim, o czym mógł w tej chwili pomyśleć, był lepszy niż w wybieraniu pieprzonego wibratora dla pieprzonego (wkrótce) Sherlocka Holmesa. W tej chwili całym sercem nienawidził Sherlocka, bo to naprawdę była tortura, zwłaszcza kiedy miało się świadomość, że to nie on będzie mógł podziwiać efekt tej wyprawy. A John niestety tę świadomość miał.

Tym razem nie zastanawiał się długo, przede wszystkim dlatego, że miał najzwyczajniej w świecie dość i chciał jak najszybciej wrócić na Baker Street. Wybrał duży, czarny i elegancko wyglądający (o ile zabawka z sex shopu mogła wyglądać elegancko) wibrator z kilkoma trybami wibracji. John nie zgłębiał się bardziej w opis, bo im dalej w las, tym więcej wizji z nagim Sherlockiem bynajmniej nie pośród drzew pojawiało się w jego umyśle, a chociaż, fakt faktem, wychodziło mu to różnie, to generalnie unikał publicznego ośmieszania się, jeśli można było mu zapobiec.

Sherlock wwiercał w Johna swoje spojrzenie z siłą młota pneumatycznego, ale John za wszelką cenę nie chciał patrzeć mu teraz w oczy, dlatego spuścił wzrok i cicho skierował się w kierunku kasy. Po uśmiechu na twarzy mężczyzny, który pojawił się, gdy wyszli ze sklepu, wnioskował, że Sherlock był zadowolony z zakupów, ale jemu jakoś nie sprawiło to przyjemności.

Wrócili na Baker Street taksówką, całą trasę spędzając w absolutnej ciszy. John nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak po tym wszystkim zacząć rozmowę, a Sherlockowi nigdy milczenie nie przeszkadzało, więc postanowił odpuścić. Gdy weszli do mieszkania, Sherlock natychmiast wyszedł do swojej sypialni i zatrzasnął drzwi.

John westchnął cicho, opadając ze zmęczeniem na fotel. Mogło być zdecydowanie gorzej - przynajmniej tym razem Sherlock był sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock składa doktorowi propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że mnie jeszcze pamiętacie ;) Wybaczcie dłuższą przerwę. Ponownie dzięki za kudoski i komentarze i ponownie prośba o odzew! ;)

John przez pół nocy wyobrażał sobie wszystko, co Sherlock mógł robić z nowym wibratorem i lubrykantem, przez co znowu się nie wyspał. Poszedł do pracy znów ledwo żywy, a kiedy ordynator rzuciła na niego okiem, został natychmiast odesłany na przymusowy tygodniowy urlop. Wniosek był jedynie taki, że nocy nie przesypia się lepiej w młodym wieku. Po trzydziestce albo się grzecznie śpi, albo zostaje się Sherlockiem Holmesem, stworzeniem mroku. Opcja druga była raczej niemożliwa do wykonania, poza tym John nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego pani Hudson - nikt, nawet ona, nie wytrzymałby z dwoma Sherlockami pod dachem - dlatego też zdecydowanie sobie obiecał, że od tej pory będzie chodził spać o przyzwoitych porach, a przed snem myślał o jedynie przyzwoitych rzeczach. I że po dwudziestej nie będzie wychodził z Holmesem do sex shopów.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy wrócił do mieszkania, z którego wyszedł nieco ponad trzydzieści minut wcześniej, Sherlocka już w środku nie było. John westchnął cicho. Potem popatrzył na panujący w salonie bałagan i westchnął głośniej.

Był w trakcie mycia podłogi, gdy drzwi wejściowe zostały z hukiem otwarte. Oczywiście wiedział, co to oznacza. Podniósł się, otrzepał kolana i zobaczył już tylko plecy Sherlocka i jakiegoś faceta, zanim Holmes nie zatrzasnął drzwi do swojej sypialni. Chwilę potem rozległ się dźwięk trzaskania batem o skórę, a przez całe ciało Johna przeszedł dreszcz. Oczywiście wiedział, że jego współlokator bawił się w tego rodzaju rzeczy, zresztą trudno by się było nie domyślić, gdy któregoś dnia znalazło się przywiązanego do swojego łóżka nagiego faceta, lecz mimo to wyobrażenie Holmesa z batem w dłoni miało w sobie coś cholernie podniecającego. John oddałby nerkę, byleby tylko mógł zobaczyć Sherlocka takiego: wciąż ubranego w obcisłą białą koszulę i spodnie od garnituru, z batem w dłoni, zaróżowionymi policzkami, rozchylonymi ustami i zmierzwionymi włosami. Zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock „Zawsze Wszystko Kontroluję” Holmes w takich sytuacjach posuwał się dalej, niż pozwalały nawet najbardziej liberalne normy, czy tracił kontrolę, czy dawał się ponieść chwili, pożądaniu, żądzy… Doktorowi nagle zupełnie zaschło w ustach. Szlag by to.

Zdobycz Sherlocka zaczęła pojękiwać, a chwilę później głośno jęczeć. John miał szczerą ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę, ale zamiast tego chwycił swoją kurtkę i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, choć i tak podejrzewał, że żaden z mężczyzn tego nie usłyszy.

* * *

 

Do mieszkania wrócił dopiero, gdy zaczęło lać tak, że kierowcy taksówek zaczęli odmawiać przewożenia przemoczonych pasażerów. John na szczęście nauczył się tego i owego o łapaniu taksówek nawet w najbardziej ekstremalnych warunkach, więc obyło się bez wynajmowania kajaka, żeby dopłynąć zalanymi ulicami centralnego Londynu na Baker Street. Zostawił kierowcy większy napiwek, widząc, że prawdopodobnie spędzi kilka godzin uwięziony na ulicy, bo woda zalała główną drogę wyjazdu, i wyszedł szybko na zewnątrz.

Gdy otworzył drzwi mieszkania, owładnęła go cisza przerywana jedynie uderzeniami wody o ulicę. Sherlock stał przy oknie ubrany tylko w prześwitujący koronkowy szlafrok, prawdopodobnie jedyną rzecz z koronki w całym wszechświecie uszytą dla mężczyzn. John nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego wzrok przebiegł szybko po sylwetce mężczyzny, na dłużej zatrzymując się na zarysowanych przez materiał pośladkach. Sherlock odwrócił się, a John odwrócił wzrok, modląc się, żeby policzki nie zdradziły jego małej sesji podglądania.

— Doglądasz ulewy? — zapytał John bez większego entuzjazmu. Sherlock tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi, więc Watson uznał, że i on nie był w nastroju do pogaduszek. Ich powody do milczenia prawdopodobnie były skrajnie różne, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie miało to znaczenia.

— A planowałem cię dziś zabrać do Babylonu — odezwał się cicho po chwili, nie odrywając wzroku od okna. John rzucił mu jedno spojrzenie.

— Zapomnij. Ledwo udało mi się złapać taksówkę, żeby wrócić do domu. Na zewnątrz ziszcza się chyba jakaś cholerna wizja końca świata.

— Hm — mruknął Sherlock, a John uznał to za sygnał do zamknięcia się, za który, jeśli miał być szczery, był wdzięczny. Od czasu porannej sesji sado-maso Sherlocka nie był w nastroju, żeby z nim rozmawiać.

Wiedział, że powinien wziąć się w garść, bo w końcu, na miłość boską, byli tylko przyjaciółmi i współlokatorami, a on zachowywał się jak obrażona nastolatka za każdym razem, kiedy Holmes sprowadzał kogoś do mieszkania. Tylko że ten potwór obudził się w nim już kilka dni po tym, jak wprowadził się do mieszkania przy Baker Street, i do tej pory - po miesiącach wspólnego mieszkania - nie znalazł sposobu, by zabić lub chociaż uciszyć tę bestię. Zwyczajnie nie wiedział jak.

W tej chwili pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że przez ten niespodziewany armagedon Sherlock nie będzie mógł nikogo ściągnąć do mieszkania.

Naprawdę potrzebował pomocy.

Z dziwnego stanu samozadowolenia wyrwał go dopiero głos Sherlocka:

—…dlatego pomyślałem, że powinniśmy uprawiać seks. Albo, cóż, przynajmniej spróbować.

John oniemiał.

* * *

 

— Coś ty powiedział? — Odzyskał głos dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

— Seks, John, kojarzysz jeszcze, o co chodzi? — spytał ironicznie Sherlock, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

— Przezabawne. Ale powtórz, z łaski swojej, całą wypowiedź, bo… byłem zajęty… — _Karmieniem mojej wewnętrznej bestii myślami o tobie._ —…myślałem.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak, to nowość. — John przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział. — Zaproponowałem, żebyśmy zaczęli ze sobą sypiać albo przynajmniej zrobili to dzisiaj, skoro żaden z nas nie opuści dziś mieszkania. To znaczy, skoro _ja_ nie opuszczę mieszkania i nie będę miał możliwości kogoś znaleźć, bo ty… — Urwał w odpowiednim momencie - jedna z pięści Johna już się wyrywała do twarzy Holmesa. Sherlock, cholernik, odchrząknął, i był to dźwięk tak głęboki, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa Watsona przeszedł dreszcz. — Byłoby to z korzyścią dla obu stron.

— Czekaj, moment — John nagle otrząsnął się ze swojego pięknego snu i wrócił do szarej rzeczywistości, w której Sherlock nie był uczuciowym misiem, tylko… cóż, Sherlockiem. — Chcesz się ze mną przespać, bo to ekonomiczne rozwiązanie?

— Nie ująłbym tego w te słowa, ale…

— Ale?

— No, tak. — Holmes spojrzał na niego. — Tak, to jeden z powodów.

— Chcę znać pozostałe? — zapytał John, chociaż domyślał się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Cóż, wyczerpały mi się baterie w wibratorze, a…

— Ach — westchnął John, przerywając mu. — Tak, wiedziałem, że nie chcę wiedzieć.

— To zdanie jest bez sensu.

— Twoja propozycja też, Sherlock. — Pokręcił głową i usiadł wreszcie w swoim fotelu.

— Niby dlaczego? — zapytał, odklejając się wreszcie od szyby i siadając w swoim skórzanym fotelu. — To idealnie logiczne wyjście. Ja nie muszę moknąć, ty masz zapewnione atrakcje na wieczór, nie wspominając o tym, że fizjologicznie zdrowy mężczyzna w wieku rozrodczym potrzebuje… — Sherlock urwał, kiedy zauważył spojrzenie Johna. — Nieważne. W każdym razie nie rozumiem twojego sprzeciwu.

— Nie rozumiesz…?! Sherlock, mieszkamy razem, przyjaźnimy się. Powiedz mi, ilu masz przyjaciół?

Sherlock nie zastanawiał się nawet trzydzieści sekund, co początkowo zbiło Johna z tropu.

— Jednego.

Watson odchrząknął, nagle owładnięty ciepłem wynikającym ze świadomości, że Sherlock cenił go jako przyjaciela, tak jak John cenił jego. _Właśnie dlatego nie mogę się na to zgodzić_ , pomyślał ponuro.

— A z iloma spałeś?

— Do czego zmierzasz? — burknął Sherlock z irytacją.

— Nie wierzę, że nie widzisz analogii. Twój pogląd na sprawy seksu drastycznie różni się od mojego. I pewnie dlatego wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— To bez różnicy.

— To ogromna różnica! — John uniósł ręce ku niebiosom, choć nie do końca wierzył, że jakikolwiek bóg mógłby mu w tej chwili pomóc, a nawet jeśli by mógł, był pewien, że żaden by nie chciał. — Ty sypiasz z ludźmi, których nie znasz, a ja chcę zbudować z kimś związek.

— Przecież masz związek — odparł Sherlock całkowicie poważnie. John popatrzył na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. — Przyjaźń to też związek. Teraz tylko dodaj do tego seks.

— Uważasz, że jesteśmy w związku? — zapytał John, ignorując drugą część wypowiedzi mężczyzny, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

Sherlock zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią.

— Poniekąd — powiedział w końcu.

— Chciałbym to jakoś skomentować, ale nie potrafię — wyznał zupełnie szczerze.

Holmes jedynie przewrócił oczami, podnosząc się gwałtownie z fotela i przemierzając kilka kroków w tę i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu.

— Och, John, jak zwykle czepiasz się nieistotnych szczegółów jak określenia słowne na łączącą nas relację, zamiast skupić na faktach.

— Faktach?

— Tak, faktach, nie wyraziłem się jasno? Pomyśl tylko: obaj jesteśmy homo, mieszkamy razem od miesięcy, żaden z nas nie jest w stałym związku, ty nie jesteś w stanie nikogo poderwać, a ja nie mogę wyjść, bo leje. Ja jestem atrakcyjny fizycznie, a ty też nie jesteś zupełnie odpychający.

— Nie jestem zupełnie odpychający, wielkie dzięki — skomentował John ponuro, ale Sherlock kontynuował, nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

—…w dodatku wyczerpała mi się bateria w wibratorze i czy to wszystko nie sprowadza się do jednego wniosku?

John parzył na niego oniemiały. Doceniał ten ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy, który w swojej absurdalności był w jakiś niezrozumiały dla niego sposób całkiem logiczny, ale… nie mógł się zgodzić. To kłóciłoby się ze wszystkim, w co wierzył, poza tym - był pewien, że po jednej wspólnej nocy Sherlock potraktowałby go jak resztę swoich podbojów, a John by tego nie zniósł. Już wolał utrzymać tytuł jedynego faceta na świecie, który nie spał z Sherlockiem Holmesem, niż stracić przyjaciela.

Tak. _To_ było logiczne.

— Nie możemy. To znaczy - _ja_ nie mogę, Sherlock. Wiem, że dla ciebie to bez różnicy, ale dla mnie… dla mnie nie.

Sherlock przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie, jego twarz złagodniała. John nigdy go takiego nie widział i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał impuls, przy przetrzeć oczy albo się uszczypnąć.

— Nic się między nami nie zmieni — powiedział cicho, patrząc na niego z uczuciem… John musiał kolejny raz przypomnieć samemu sobie, że to nie sen. Na twarz Holmesa szybko jednak powróciła zwyczajowa, chłodna maska. — Wszystko będzie tak, jak jest teraz.

— I może to właśnie jest główny problem — rzucił John. Sherlock spojrzał na niego i doktor wiedział, że Holmes zupełnie nie rozumie, o co mu chodzi. Westchnął pod nosem. — Nieważne. Po prostu… udajmy, że tej propozycji nie było, dobra? Ta rozmowa nigdy się nie odbyła. Tak będzie lepiej.

Sherlock spotkał jego spojrzenie, ale obaj szybko odwrócili wzrok.

— Jeżeli tego chcesz, niech tak będzie — powiedział tonem cichszym i spokojniejszym niż zwykle. John skinął głową. To było wszystko, czego nie chciał, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób w jego życiu zawsze wszystko układało się odwrotnie, niż planował.

Teraz wypadało tylko tańczyć do marsza żałobnego, który sam sobie zagrał.

* * *

 

Oczywiście jak na złość jego wyobraźnia nie chciała zakończyć tematu, więc kolejną noc z rzędu spędził rozmyślając o Sherlocku i o wszystkim, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby nie był takim cholernym tchórzem. Gdyby nie bał się, że przez własna chciwość straci najlepszego przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał.

Poza tym - lubił to mieszkanie, a gdyby coś przestało się pomiędzy nimi układać, to on musiałby spakować manatki.

Wreszcie w pewnym momencie John, a właściwie jego łaknący snu organizm, zdecydował, że nie może tego ciągnąć dalej. Podniósł się z łóżka i tak, jak leżał, ubrany tylko w spodnie od piżamy, zszedł na dół do salonu, a potem bez pukania otworzył przymknięte drzwi sypialni Sherlocka. W środku paliła się nocna lampka, a Sherlock leżał oparty plecami o zagłówek łóżka, przebiegając wzrokiem po jakimś czasopiśmie, które odłożył, gdy tylko John stanął w progu jego sypialni.

Watson nie czekał jednak na zaproszenie. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka, zrzucił kapcie (dochodząc do wniosku, że mógł przyjść boso, gdyż zdejmowanie kapci nie należało do najseksowniejszych czynności, które mógł sobie wyobrazić) przysiadł na nim, a potem wszedł głębiej, aż jego twarz znalazła się zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od twarzy Sherlocka. Mężczyzna obserwował go uważnie, a John po raz pierwszy od dawna nie czuł w sercu wątpliwości.

— Co robisz, John? — spytał Sherlock cicho.

— Chciałbym przyjąć twoją propozycję — odpowiedział, spotykając jego wzrok. Sherlock, niech go szlag, oblizał usta. — Jeśli oferta jest wciąż aktualna.

— Nigdy nie była bardziej aktualna — mruknął tylko, a John, nie potrzebując większej zachęty, nachylił się i zetknął razem ich usta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie długą przerwę. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż tu jesteście ;-)

Następnego ranka John obudził się w łóżku całkiem sam, co nie byłoby niczym zaskakującym, gdyby nie fakt, że jego ciało lepiło się od potu i… czegoś jeszcze. I że nie leżał we własnym łóżku na półpiętrze mieszkania B przy 221 Baker Street, bynajmniej. Leżał w łóżku cholernego boga seksu Sherlocka Holmesa, który przez jakiś cholerny przypadek był jego przyjacielem.

A teraz też czymś więcej niż przyjacielem.

John leżał nieruchomo w tym obcym łóżku, nie otwierając oczu, bo naprawdę nie chciał zobaczyć konsekwencji wczorajszej nocy.

Zaczynał już powoli odpływać w dziwny stan podobny do hibernacji, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a jego powieki natychmiast uniosły się.

— Och, dzięki bogu — westchnął Sherlock, który był - a jakżeby inaczej - kompletnie nagi. — Już zaczynałem się bać, że ta noc cię wykończyła.

John tylko zmrużył oczy, odczuwając prawdopodobnie największego moralnego kaca w historii ludzkości.

— Martwiłeś się o mnie? — zapytał, byle tylko nie wspominać o bardzo rzucającej się w oczy nagości Holmesa.

— Bardziej o to, co zrobiłbym ze zwłokami. Musiałbym dzwonić po Lestrade’a, a wolę tego unikać, jeśli to nie jest absolutnie koniecznie. Ale „zwłoki w łóżku” zaliczałoby się chyba do „absolutnie konieczne”. Poza tym lubię to łóżko, ale po takim czymś straciłoby dla mnie swój urok.

— Cóż za wzruszający pokaz miłości do drugiego człowieka — mruknął John słabo. Sherlock spojrzał na niego, a w jego wzroku było coś do mężczyzny zupełnie niepodobnego, ale John nie miał czasu tego przeanalizować i nazwań, ponieważ jak szybko się pojawiło, tak szybko znikło. W zamian John jęknął tylko: — Boże, Sherlock, co my zrobiliśmy.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, jakby usłyszał właśnie coś nieskończenie głupiego. Miał ten wyraz twarzy dość często, gdy John się odzywał, ale doktor wolał o tym w tej chwili nie myśleć.

— Uprawialiśmy seks, nie pamiętasz? Jestem praktycznie pewien, że wczoraj byłeś trzeźwy, więc nie powinieneś mieć problemów z pamięcią.

— Nie o to chodzi, Jezu! — warknął, podnosząc ręce do góry z irytacją. — Opierałem się przed tym całe lata i słusznie, bo dobrze się spodziewałem, że tak to się skończy.

— No jak się skończy? Jak się skończy, John? — zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. Na szczęście widocznie uznał też, że nie jest to rozmowa, którą powinno się odbywać nago, i włożył majtki i koszulkę. John mentalnie odetchnął z ulgą. Rozmowa o uczuciach z Sherlockiem to jedno, ale rozmowa o uczuciach z _nagim_ Sherlockiem to coś zupełnie innego i znacznie, znacznie gorszego. — Nie wmówisz mi, że ci się nie podobało. Przez lata praktyki nie otrzymałem żadnego zażalenia i naprawdę nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że miałbym je otrzymać od ciebie.

— Jak na geniusza seksu jesteś strasznie oporny, jeśli w grę wchodzą uczucia — mruknął John zrezygnowany.

Co ciekawe, to zdanie zdało się całkiem zbić Holmesa z tropu. Cała jego pewność siebie w jednej chwili uleciała i wyglądał na niesamowicie zagubionego, tak że John chciał podnieść się z łóżka i go objąć.

…co tylko stanowiło kolejny dowód na to, jak ogromny błąd popełnił przystając na propozycję mężczyzny.

— U-Uczucia? — wydukał Sherlock po chwili, a John odpowiedział, nie patrząc na niego:

— Tak, Sherlock, uczucia. Myślałem, że obiło ci się o uszy — mówił, wlepiając wzrok uparcie we własne dłonie, choć czuł, że Holmes uważnie go obserwował tym swoim cholernie intensywnym spojrzeniem. — Bo wiesz, ludzie potrafią się nie tylko pieprzyć. Czasem potrafią też do siebie coś czuć.

— Co sugerujesz? — zapytał mocno.

John podniósł wreszcie wzrok i w tej chwili słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Oczywiście, że Sherlock nie wiedział, co miał na myśli. Skąd miałby? Nigdy nie chciał związku. Nigdy nie proponował Johnowi związku. Proponował seks, układ, a to on sam wszystko skomplikował. Dla Sherlocka ta jedna noc w ich przyjaźni nie zmieniała, bo nigdy nie czuł nic więcej. A John, cóż… Jedyne, co się zmienia, to że teraz spróbował swojego zakazanego owocu. I że okazał się tak pyszny, jak podejrzewał.

Sherlock przez cały czas przytrzymywał jego spojrzenie, lecz w końcu spuścił wzrok i odchrząknął, co raczej nie znajdowało się w jego kanonie zachowań, ale John był zbyt zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą, by zauważyć.

— Pójdę chyba do siebie — burknął, w myślach dziękując Bogu, że ubrał slipki wcześniej. I tak nie pozostało mu już nic z jego dumy, a nie był pewien, czy normalnie funkcjonować, będąc na minusie.

— Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz — powiedział cicho Sherlock, gdy Watson był już przy drzwiach.

Kilka sekund zastanawiał się, czy coś odpowiedzieć. Ostatecznie nie dał rady na tyle zaufać swojemu głosowi, by się odezwać.

* * *

 

Przez cały dzień chodzili wokół siebie na palcach - żaden z nich, oczywiście, nie komentował ani porannej rozmowy, ani tym bardziej poprzedniej nocy. John wyszedł na chwilę do Tesco, zastanawiając się, czy skoro apokalipsa już się skończyła, Sherlock będzie chciał wyjść do Babylonu. Spodziewał się, rzecz jasna, jaka jest odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale gdzieś w nim tliła się iskierka nadziei, że być może przez wzgląd na - od wczoraj - ich wspólną historię, Holmes postanowi dzisiaj odpuścić.

Nadzieja całkiem w nim zgasła, gdy wrócił do mieszkania z zakupami, zastając Sherlocka przeglądającego się w lustrze zawieszonym nad kominkiem. Wyglądał oczywiście nieludzko seksownie - tak że John fizycznie zmuszał swoje ciało, by nie reagowało na ten obraz jak drapieżnik na widok świeżego mięsa. Warto dodać, że ze średnim rezultatem.

— Wychodzisz? — rzucił, odstawiając zakupy do kuchni, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał odbywać tej rozmowy.

— Myślałem, że wychodzimy razem — odparł Sherlock i brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie niż stwierdzenie.

John wzruszył ramionami i siląc się na spokój, odpowiedział:

— Jestem trochę zmęczony. — Nie dodawał po czym. Nie był dziś w pracy, więc Sherlock raczej nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by się domyślić, o co chodzi. Na całe szczęście nie komentował. — Ale nie przejmuj się mną, idź.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc zajął się rozpakowywaniem reklamówek. Po kilkunastu minutach odwrócił się, by odłożyć słoik dżemu na półkę, nieomal wpadając na Sherlocka. Jego serce natychmiast przyśpieszyło rytm do jakichś dwóch tysięcy uderzeń na minutę, a na plecach czuł spływającą strużkę potu.

— Jezu! Chcesz, żebym faktycznie dzisiaj zszedł? — wysapał, próbując uspokoić oddech.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i nie odsuwając się nawet o milimetr. Cholerny dupek.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz dziś wyjść ze mną? — odezwał się po fizycznie boleśnie długiej chwili.

John zamrugał parokrotnie, skonsternowany.

— Przecież powiedziałem ci przed chwilą, że nie.

— Na pewno? — dopytywał Sherlock. Zaczynało się to robić trochę podejrzane, ponieważ normalnie nie znosił słuchać tego samego kilka razy.

— Nic się od tamtej pory nie zmieniło, wciąż jestem zmęczony.

— Czy to po…? — Nie dokończył pytania, zamiast tego wpatrując się w Johna z jakąś dziwną emocją wypisaną na twarzy. — Po, wiesz, naszej wspólnej… wczoraj, wspólnej… — bełkotał przez chwilę, aż w końcu zamilkł, nie odrywając jednak spojrzenia od Watsona.

John odchrząknął tylko i na chwilę wzniósł wzrok ku niebiosom.

 _Dlaczego_ , zastanawiał się, _Jezu, dlaczego muszę odbywać tę rozmowę z Sherlockiem Holmesem, ze wszystkich ludzi? Za jakie grzechy?_

— Chyba wyszedłem z wprawy — przyznał w końcu, jedynie zerkając na mężczyznę.

— Nie odniosłem takiego wrażenia — powiedział Sherlock cicho, a John nieomal nie upadł tak jak stał. Czy Sherlock właśnie na swój bardzo pokręcony sposób próbował mu powiedzieć, że wczoraj mu się podobało?

— Cóż — odparł John po dłuższej chwili — to nie zmienia faktu, że jestem padnięty i wolałbym zostać. A ty idź, baw się dobrze.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał Holmes ponownie, co zaczynało Johna powoli irytować.

— Tak, na pewno, idź. Nie będę po tobie płakał.

Na to Sherlock jakby stężał, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Wyszedł z kuchni, wreszcie dając Johnowi przestrzeń na zaczerpnięcie pełnego oddechu. Wkrótce potem usłyszał zatrzaskujące się drzwi wyjściowe.

* * *

 

John nie był pewien, o której dokładnie Sherlock wrócił, wiedział jednak jedno - Holmes z całą pewnością nie był sam. Jak tylko drzwi się otworzyły - ciszej niż normalnie, lecz wciąż nieprzyzwoicie głośno, a w nim rozbudziła się dzika furia, zanim w ogóle rozbudził się sam, miał pewność, że Sherlock kogoś ze sobą przywlókł. Nie musiał czekać długo na odgłosy wymieniania płynów pomiędzy ustami dwóch osób, a wkrótce też na skrzypienie wysłużonego łóżka Sherlocka.

Bardzo chciał nie słuchać, chciał udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, ale nie potrafił. Z trudem powstrzymał się od zejścia na dół i czatowania pod drzwiami mężczyzny, nie umiał jednak powstrzymać samego siebie od ciągłego nasłuchiwania, czy z sypialni jego lokatora nie wychodziły jakieś nieprzyzwoite dźwięki. To było tak bardzo niewłaściwe, że powinno mu być wstyd.

Nie było.

Pragnął jedynie, żeby to się skończyło. Żeby Sherlock wyrzucił tego przeklętego faceta ze swojej sypialni, żeby zamiast tego przyszedł do niego. Żeby położył się obok, żeby zrobił z nim cokolwiek, ale z _nim_ , z nim i nikim innym.

Oczywiście miał świadomość, że te myśli były głupie. Sherlock nigdy nie zmieni swojego stylu życiu, a już z całą pewnością nie zrobi tego dla Johna. Za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do bycia obiektem wzdychań i adoracji, by tak po prostu z tego zrezygnować, bo jedna z „ofiar”, która jedynie przez przypadek jest również jego współlokatorem, się w nim zadurzyła. Sherlocka nigdy nie interesowały związki i mówił to (a także przekazywał w bardzo niewerbalny sposób) od początku ich znajomości, więc jeżeli ktoś tutaj zachował się nieuczciwie, był to on. Nie powinien był się w nim zakochiwać. Nie powinien był zgadzać się na seks, wiedząc, że dla niego będzie to znaczyło znacznie więcej dla Sherlocka. I przede wszystkim nie powinien tego wszystkiego kontynuować, mając świadomość, że w noc czy najdalej dwie później Sherlock przyprowadzi do mieszkania kogoś nowego.

Musiał podjąć stanowcze kroki i to ukrócić, inaczej nigdy nie wyswobodzi się z tego piekła i nie będzie mógł ruszyć dalej. Czymkolwiek to „dalej” bez Sherlocka miało się okazać.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok, zakrył uszy poduszkami, by nie słyszeć, jak Sherlock rozbija jego serce na kawałki, i niedługo potem zasnął.

* * *

 

Gdy się obudził, lowelasa Sherlocka, kimkolwiek był (John szczerze wolał nie wiedzieć), w mieszkaniu już nie zastał. Zastał natomiast Sherlocka dziwnie przytomnego i, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, w pełni ubranego. Trochę to pokrzyżowało jego plan spakowania swoich rzeczy i postawienia Sherlocka przed faktem dokonanym, ale nie panikował. Decyzja została już podjęta i nic nie mogło jej zmienić, nawet Sherlock wystrojony jak bożonarodzeniowa choinka.

— Dzień dobry — rzucił. Sherlock oczywiście nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, ale do tego John zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, a potem natychmiast zbladł i przywrócił na twarz neutralny wyraz. Nie mógł się do niczego przyzwyczajać. Nie mógł się rozczulać nad ich wspólnym życiem, bo takowe nie istniało. Wyprowadzał się. Dzisiaj.

Zerknął na Sherlocka i gdyby było to możliwe, zbladłby jeszcze bardziej. Holmes wyglądał, jakby… wiedział. Co było tak dziwne i przerażające, że naprawdę wolał dłużej o tym nie myśleć.

Wyszedł do swojego bezpiecznego azylu - kuchni. Zrobił sobie herbatę, przygotował dla nich obu śniadanie, choć pewne było, że Sherlock swojej porcji nie tknie, i zaniósł wszystko do salonu. Sherlock stał, jak go zastał, czyli ni mniej, ni więcej jak gejowska wersja Wenus z Milo, tyle że z ramionami. Przemieścił się jedynie pod okno, widocznie znużony patrzeniem w ścianę.

— Jakbyś zdecydował się coś zjeść, przygotowałem śniadanie — powiedział John w eter, czując się dość specyficznie, bo nie był nawet pewien, czy jego (jeszcze) współlokator go słyszał.

Wtedy jednak Holmes się poruszył, powoli podszedł do stołu, omiótł go wzrokiem, usiadł i sięgnął po sztućce. John wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały, więc dopiero po chwili przeprocesował fakt, że Sherlock nie jadł. Po kolejnej chwili domyślił się, że to dlatego, że on sam jeszcze nie zaczął, i mało nie stracił kolejnej, by nie móc nadziwić się temu niecodziennemu zachowaniu, na szczęście w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, rzucił ciche „smacznego” i zaczął jeść.

Sherlock co prawda zjadł mniej więcej tyle, co dwunastolatka na diecie, ale sam fakt, że usiadł z Johnem do śniadania, był bezprecedensowy.

Natomiast wszystkie prawa wszechświata Holmes złamał, gdy podziękował za posiłek i posprzątał. _Posprzątał_.

John siedział wciąż przy stole, gdy Sherlock skończył zmywać i wrócił dziwnie cicho do salonu. Jego mózg próbował się zrestartować, ale nie był w stanie. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób randkowicz-konsultant odgadł jego plany. Jak to zrobił - szczerze wolał nie wiedzieć.

Teraz tylko jeszcze niezręczniej było mu zacząć Tę Rozmowę. W końcu jednak wziął się w garść - w końcu zadecydował i nie było już od tej decyzji odwrotu - i usiadł w swoim fotelu, tak by mieć dobry widok na Sherlocka siedzącego w swoim fotelu tak sztywno, jakby połknął kija.

— Sherlocku, ja… Mam ci coś do powiedzenia.

— Wyprowadzasz się — stwierdził pustym tonem Holmes, co oczywiście potwierdziło wnioski Johna. Niestety.

— Zadecydowałem o tym późno w nocy, gdy ty byłeś… — Urwał i odchrząknął. — Więc nie wiem, jak się tego domyśliłeś, ale tak.

— Uważasz, że ponieważ uprawialiśmy seks, nie będziesz w stanie dłużej ze mną mieszkać i traktować mnie jako współlokatora. Myślisz, że nie dasz rady oddzielić wspomnień minionej nocy od naszej przyjaźni.

John zamrugał parokrotnie, po czym spojrzał znów na Sherlocka, mrużąc oczy.

— Cóż, tak, właściwie to tak, to zamierzałem ci powiedzieć. Może ja pójdę się pakować, a ty przeprowadzisz tę rozmowę sam ze sobą do końca? — dodał, próbując rozładować napięcie, które niemal iskrzyło w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi, i był prawie pewien, że mu się udało - ale potem Sherlock spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy od wczorajszego wieczoru, a John zamarł.

— Nie rób tego, John — powiedział i nie dało się tej wypowiedzi - wraz z tonem jego głosu - określić inaczej niż błaganiem. Sherlock Holmes błagał go, by został. — Proszę cię, nie rób tego.

— Ale-Ale… Dlaczego? — wyjąkał po chwili milczenia. — W mig znalazłbyś nowego współlokatora, pół Londynu dałoby się pokroić, żeby móc z tobą zamieszkać. Dlaczego uparłeś się na mnie?

— Zależy mi na utrzymaniu naszej relacji w obecnej formie i na obecnych warunkach — wyrecytował równym tonem, odwracając wzrok. — To tyczy się również wspólnego mieszkania.

Twarz Johna złagodniała, kiedy zobaczył, jak Sherlock walczył ze sobą, by nie przyznać się, że zależy mu na ich _przyjaźni_. Zagryzł dolną wargę, gdy przypomniał sobie, że Holmesowi zależy _tylko_ na przyjaźni.

— Nie zrywam z tobą znajomości — odezwał się spokojnie. — Po prostu chcę się wyprowadzić. — Chciał dodać: _bo nie czuję się tu dłużej dobrze, nie czuję się dobrze, gdy w łóżku, w którym się obudziłem, co ranek będzie budził się ktoś inny_ , ale na szczęście się powstrzymał. Sherlock spoglądnął na niego i ich spojrzenia spotkały się na krótką chwilę, lecz zbyt krótką, by John mógł cokolwiek ze wzroku mężczyzny odczytać.

— Więc rozumiem, że decyzja została już podjęta? — zapytał tym samym pustym tonem co na początku, a John próbował sobie wmówić, że to Sherlocka sposób na radzenie sobie z emocjami, ale poległ.

— Tak.

— Cóż, w takim razie nie mam prawa cię zatrzymać. — Podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do Johna, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. John również wstał, z lekkim zaskoczeniem przyjmując ofiarowaną dłoń i ściskając ją - i chowając lewą, zaciśniętą w pięść, za plecami. — Do zobaczenia, John. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się spotkamy.

Chciał już puścić jego rękę, gdy Sherlock, w najdelikatniejszej pieszczocie, pogładził wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem.

Albo tak chciała jego rozbudzona wyobraźnia.

Cała sytuacja nie trwała dłużej niż dwie sekundy, więc gdy mężczyzna puścił jego dłoń, ubrał swój słynny długi płaszcz, rzucając do niego, by zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, i wyszedł, John nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy to wszystko mu się po prostu nie śniło.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wiem, że jestem okropną osobą. Nie zaprzeczajcie, to prawda. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek jeszcze pamięta, o co chodziło, ale postaram się skończyć ten fic, słowo.

Przez kilka tygodni jego życie z nudnego, ale znośnego, stało się tak beznadziejnie nużące, że sam średnio mógł w to uwierzyć, a w dodatku z każdym dniem osiągał kolejne poziomy żałosności. Odkąd wyprowadził się od Sherlocka, przestał wychodzić do Babylonu, bo prawdopodobieństwo spotkania tam mężczyzny wynosiło jakieś dwieście procent, a że John zawsze był dobry ze statystyki, wolał tego zdarzenia losowego uniknąć. W związku z tym nie wychodził nigdzie.

Okazało się jednak, że to też nie do końca rozwiązuje sprawę, bo poza Sherlockiem, który chadzał jedynie do sex shopów i gejowskich klubów, byli też inni ludzie, których mógł spotkać w innych miejscach. I tak też każde wyjście do sklepu kończyło się w najlepszym wypadku wkurwiającymi spojrzeniami od wszystkich obecnych w środku mężczyzn, a w najgorszym — rozmową. I nie, nie miał na myśli gadki o pogodzie, zwierzątkach, podziękowaniach za wyleczenie kiły czy rzeżączki, tylko _rozmowę_.

— O, hej! — usłyszał męski głos, gdy grzebał w mrożonkach. Nie prostując się, wręcz przeciwnie — wpychając nos jeszcze głębiej w zamrażarkę — udawał, że to nie do niego było skierowane to nazbyt optymistyczne „hej”. Chwilę później jednak doszedł go dźwięk kroków, a potem poczuł rękę na ramieniu i to był ostateczny koniec jego planu wtopienia się w tło mrożonego jedzenia.

— Hej — odparł ze sztuczną uprzejmością, obrzucając młodego, może dwudziestopięcioletniego chłopaka krótkim, zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

— Nie chcę zabierać ci za dużo czasu, bo widzę, że się śpieszysz — powiedział, patrząc na pusty koszyk, który John dzierżył w dłoni. Watson nie zaprzeczał. — Ale po prostu zastanawiałem się…

— Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz, żebym przekazał Sherlockowi podziękowania za uratowanie twojego życia seksualno-uczuciowego, to nie ma sprawy, przekażę, jeśli masz kwiatki, to też — wciął się, znużony tymi dwoma zdaniami, które chłopak zdążył wypowiedzieć. Był głodny, zmęczony i naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać teraz o jego byłym niedoszłym współlokatoro-chłopaku. Czy czymkolwiek Sherlock był.

— Właściwie to nie mam za co dziękować, bo nie mogę go złapać. Byłem umówiony na wizytę tydzień temu, ale Sherlock nie odpisuje na maile ani wiadomości… Czy on jeszcze pracuje w zawodzie?

John z wrażenia aż upuścił koszyk. Przez chwilę stał tylko, patrząc to na chłopaka, to w sufit, to w podłogę.

— Naprawdę nie odpisuje na maile? — wydusił z siebie po jakichś pięciu minutach, kiedy cisza zaczynała mu już ciążyć.

— To ty o niczym nie wiesz? — Tym razem to jego rozmówca wyglądał na zszokowanego. — Myślałem, że wszystko robicie razem…

— Tak, tak — skłamał John gładko. Nie potrzebował jeszcze plotek o rozpadzie unii Holmes-Watson. To by miało katastrofalny wpływ na londyńską bohemę. — On jest… trochę chory. Jestem pewien, że niedługo mu przejdzie. Możesz zostawić mi swój numer, dam ci znać, kiedy możesz przyjść.

Chłopak — Adam, jak się okazało — podziękował grzecznie i napisał mu swój numer na małej kartce papieru, którą John by podarł, podpalił i zjadł zaraz po tym, jak wyszedłby ze sklepu, gdyby nie fakt, że Adam przekazał mu dość istotną informację. Gdy mieszkał z Sherlockiem, a były to prawie trzy lata, Holmes nigdy nie pomijał żadnego maila — odpisywał na wszystko, nawet te najgłupsze. To mistrz puenty, książę sarkazmu, i John był przekonany, że nie było takiego idioty, któremu Sherlock by darował i nie zrównał go z ziemią — jego przyjaciel z supermarketu na pewno nie był w tej kwestii wyjątkowy. Były więc dwie możliwe odpowiedzi na pytanie o to, dlaczego nie odpisał Adamowi — albo porzucił praktykę, albo nie żył. Watson skrzywił się na tę drugą myśl, czując ostre ukłucie w klatce piersiowej — było to kolejne przypomnienie, że zaniedbał relację ze swoim byłym współlokatorem. Obiecywał mu, że wciąż będą przyjaciółmi, ale prawda była taka, że ciężko po prostu przyjaźnić się z osobą, której penisa miało się w tyłku. Naprawdę ciężko. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że doskonale wiedział o zapędach autodestrukcyjnych Sherlocka i chociaż zwykłym, normalnym ludziom w żadnym wypadku nie groziła śmierć z nadmiaru seksu, był przekonany, że Sherlock dałby radę tego dokonać.

Odstawił koszyk i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z Tesco, idąc w kierunku metra.

*

Cztery przystanki i jakieś sto spojrzeń od z całą pewnością nieheteroseksualnych mężczyzn później, dotarł wreszcie na Baker Street. Z jakiegoś powodu (ignorował samoświadomość, że było to po prostu wewnętrzne przekonanie, że prędzej czy później — zapewne prędzej — i tak wyląduje z powrotem w tym miejscu) nie oddał Sherlockowi ani pani Hudson klucza, więc teraz niezatrzymywany mógł włamać się do swojego dawnego mieszkania.

W środku było dosyć cicho. Najważniejsze, pomyślał John z ulgą, że nie słyszał postękiwań, pojękiwał, pomrukiwań ani innych dźwięków, które sugerowałyby, że Sherlock nie bawi się dzisiaj sam.

Z drugiej strony fakt, że nie słyszał Sherlocka _w ogóle_ , też nie był do końca zadowalający.

Ostatecznie John postanowił, przy całej swojej odwadze, przestać stać jak debil w korytarzu i wejść na górę.

Udało mu się pokonać pierwszy stopień, kiedy ze swojego mieszkania wyskoczyła pani Hudson — ku jednoczesnemu zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu Johna — ubrana w zwykłą bluzkę i spódnicę. Żadnych T-shirtów z gejowskimi nadrukami. Nawet głupiej uśmiechniętej buźki. Wyglądała, cóż, jak zwyczajna starsza pani, właścicielka kamienicy, a John miał absurdalne wrażenie, jakby ktoś przeniósł go z jego wersji rzeczywistości do takiej, która może i wydawała się dziwnie… normalna?... ale mimo wszystko była nie do zniesienia.

— Pani Hudson…? — zaczął inteligentnie.

— Och, John, to tylko ty. — Odłożyła w dół patelnię. John nie był do końca pewien, w jakim celu konkretnie ją tu przyniosła, w końcu wiedział, że umiejętności walki wręcz pani H były naprawdę w porządku, i zapewne była trzy razy silniejsza niż on czy Sherlock czy nawet Lestrade. — Już się bałam, że to któryś z tych — zająknęła się — „klientów” — dokończyła, palcami robiąc znak cudzysłowu.

— Klientów? Moment. — John pokręcił głową, unosząc dłoń, jakby chciał zatrzymać ten rozpędzający się pociąg. — To Sherlock nie przyjmuje ich już w mieszkaniu?

Pani Hudson popatrzyła na niego, jakby naprawdę przyleciał z innego wymiaru. John zmarszczył brwi.

— Och, John, czyli ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz. Chociaż podejrzewam, że gdybyś wiedział, szybciej byś wrócił.

— Pani Hudson, na miłość boską, niech mi pani powie, o co tu, do diabła, chodzi, bo zaczynam się niepokoić. Z Sherlockiem wszystko w porządku? — Zawahał się na moment. — Na tyle w porządku, na ile może być, biorąc pod uwagę jego… całokształt.

— Chodź, kochaneczku, zrobię herbaty z rumem i pogadamy.

Jakkolwiek John chciał po prostu wbiec do ich dawnego mieszkania, potrząsnąć Sherlockiem i zapytać go, o co, do jasnej cholery, tutaj chodziło, przyjął zaproszenie pani Hudson. Po ich ostatniej rozmowie i tym, w jakim stylu zakończyło się ich wspólne mieszkanie, nie podejrzewał, żeby Sherlock był szczególnie wylewny, jeśli chodziło o jego obecne poczynania. Nie żeby Sherlock kiedykolwiek był wylewny, ale tym razem John przypuszczał, że może być gorzej niż zwykle.

Pani Hudson zrobiła mu coś, co było raczej rumem z herbatą niż herbatą z rumem, ale nie narzekał. Sherlock ewidentnie przestał pieprzyć wszystko, co się ruszało, więc sprawa zanosiła się na bardzo poważną.

— Skończyło się jakoś zaraz po tym, jak się wyprowadziłeś — powiedziała kobieta bez preambuły. — Po prostu przestał ich przyjmować. Kazał mi mówić, żeby… — pani Hudson zmieszała się — no, żeby więcej nie przychodzili, tylko w trochę ostrzejszych słowach.

— To znaczy? — zapytał John, sącząc rum, który pachniał mu trochę rumiankiem.

Albo nie rumiankiem.

_Boże._

_„Ziółka” pani Hudson._

Pewnie skupiałby się na tym, że właśnie, prawdopodobnie, podsunięto mu narkotyki, których unikał od czasów studiów, gdyby kobieta nie kontynuowała opowieści pod roboczym tytułem: „Jak Sherlock znów odwalił dziwną akcję, ja go chyba, kurwa, zabiję” autorstwa Johna Watsona. Inspirowana prawdziwymi wydarzeniami.

— Coś w stylu: „niech pani powie tym napaleńcom z problemami z potencją, żeby się, kurwa, wynieśli spod moich drzwi, albo przyślę Lestrade’a z ekipą i tak ich wyruchają, że przez tydzień nie zobaczą słońca”.

John otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie był do końca pewien, czy pani Hudson przypadkiem sobie tego nie wymyśliła, bo chociaż w kategorii Najmilusiejszej Osoby w Londynie Sherlock samochodu by raczej nie wygrał, ba, tostera by nie wygrał, to John nigdy nie słyszał, żeby wypowiadał się o kimkolwiek w aż takim stylu.

—…okej. Okej. Dobrze. Co było dalej?

Pani Hudson pociągnęła swoją mieszankę. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ta kobieta to robiła.

— Po kilku kolejnych dniach przestał też wychodzić wieczorem, a od trzech nie wychodzi nigdzie. Próbowałam go przekonać, żeby się trochę przeszedł, wiesz, nawet zadzwoniłam do inspektora, miał dać znać tej, no, jak jej tam, Irene. — John wzdrygnął się mimowolnie na dźwięk imienia kobiety. — Ale nic na niego nie działa. Powiedziałabym, że twoja wyprowadzka…. — Urwała nagle, biorąc kolejnych kilka łyków rumu z „ziółkami”.

— Moja… — powtórzył John bystro. Czy to możliwe, żeby jego decyzja miała aż taki wpływ na Sherlocka? I dlaczego miałaby mieć? W końcu po ich wspólnej nocy, jedynej, warto by dodać, Sherlock nie miał żadnych oporów, żeby przyprowadzić do domu nowego fagasa. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie widział w tym zupełnie nic dziwnego czy niestosownego, zresztą John nadal uważał, że więcej w tym było jego głupoty niż czegokolwiek innego. Sherlock jaki był, każdy wiedział, a już John wiedział najlepiej, w końcu mieszkał z tym niemożliwym człowiekiem kilkanaście miesięcy. Ostatecznie się złamał, okazał słabość, popełnił olbrzymi cholerny błąd, ale to nie miało nic wspólnego z Sherlockiem. To znaczy — miało _wszystko_ wspólnego z Sherlockiem, ale bynajmniej nie z winy konsultanta. Więc co, do…

— Wiesz, John — zaczęła pani Hudson, przerywając jego wewnętrzny monolog samooskarżania się i mentalnego biczowania. — Zawsze podejrzewałam, że sami do tego dojdziecie, ale chyba nie dojdziecie.  
Jeśli chodziło o _dochodzenie_ z Sherlockiem, to John miał nieco inne zdanie, ale na szczęście ostatkiem zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia go na głos.

— Obaj zachowujecie się jak jakieś pokręcone surykatki. Szalejecie za sobą od pierwszego dnia, ale żaden nie robi nic, żeby jakoś zmienić ten wasz status quo. Wydawałoby się, że faceci, ale żaden z was nie ma jaj!

John opluł stół herbatą. Rumem. Czymkolwiek to, kurwa, było.

— Pani Hudson! Może wystarczy pani już tego rumu — powiedział, próbując odsunąć jej szklankę, ale kobieta złapała ją szybko.

— Taka jest prawda! I trzymaj ręce przy sobie, młodzieńcze. — Upiła znów łyk, mrugając do Johna. — Lepiej idź już na górę. Rozwiąż wreszcie ten wasz bałagan, na miłość boską, bo ja mam już swoje lata. Dwóch gejów zniosę, ale dwóch zakochanych w sobie po uszy, usychających za sobą z tęsknoty gejów na pewno nie. Już nie wspomnę o tych chłopakach, którzy przychodzą do Sherlocka, a całują klamkę. Wiesz, ile ja wydaję na herbatki, od kiedy się wyprowadziłeś?

John pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, pocałował panią Hudson w policzek, mówiąc ciche „dziękuję” i pobiegł na górę, przeskakując po kilka stopni jednocześnie.

*

Kiedy już dotarł na górę, przykucnął lekko, opierając dłonie na udach i oddychając ciężko. Skakanie po schodach w jego wieku jednak nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Zdążył złapać oddech i podnieść się do pozycji pionowej, i właśnie miał zapukać, kiedy drzwi zostały otwarte z rozmachem.

Sherlock po prostu na niego patrzył. Nie odzywał się, ale jego spojrzenie biegało po twarzy Watsona jak niegdyś po parkiecie Babylonu, szukając nowego mięsa armatniego. John nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, zanim w końcu się poddał.

— Sherlock — westchnął — mogę wejść do środka?

Sherlock potrząsnął głową lekko, jakby wybudzając się ze swojego transu.

— John — powiedział tylko na powitanie, ale w tym jednym słowie było tyle ładunku emocjonalnego, tak niepasującego do Sherlocka Boga Seksu Holmesa, że pod Johnem prawie znowu ugięły się kolana.

Sherlock znów zmierzył go wzrokiem, a potem odsunął się, pozwalając drzwiom otworzyć się do końca. John wszedł do środka prawie niepewnie, bo nie bardzo wiedział, czego miał się spodziewać. Skoro mężczyzna zrezygnował z seksu, to kto wie? Może posprzątał mieszkanie? Adoptował kociaka? Zaczął szanować ogólnie akceptowane zasady współżycia społecznego?

John nie był aż takim optymistą.

Sherlock przeszedł kilka nerwowych kroków po salonie, a potem ostatecznie zatrzymał się przy biurku, grzebiąc w talerzu z jedzeniem, które wyglądało, jakby przeżywało właśnie swoją drugą młodość. Wolał nie myśleć, ile milionów bakterii Holmes miał właśnie na palcach.

John przeszedł kilka kroków po salonie, chcąc opaść na swój fotel, którego jednak — jak na szczęście zdążył zauważyć — nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

— Co się stało z moim fotelem? —zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Sherlock zacisnął usta, ale w końcu odpowiedział:

— Potrzebowałem więcej przestrzeni.

John skinął tylko głową, choć w jakiś dziwny, zupełnie niezrozumiały dla niego sposób go to dotknęło. Nie brak głupiego fotela, ale to, że wyglądało na to, że Sherlock chciał ostatecznie pozbyć się go z ich mieszkania.

Póki co odsunął swoje urażone uczucia daleko od siebie. Przyszedł tu po to, by zapytać, co się, do kurwy nędzy, działo z Sherlockiem, a nie na nowo przeżywać złamane serce.

Pierwszy raz, od kiedy przekroczył znów próg 221B, dobrze mu się przyjrzał. Na pierwszy rzut oka Sherlock nie wyglądał szczególnie inaczej, niż kiedy John widział go ostatnim razem, jakiś miesiąc temu. Wciąż był wysoki, chudy i miał cudne kości policzkowe.

Mimo to dostrzegał, że coś się w jego genialnym byłym współlokatorze zmieniło. Sposób, w jaki stał przy tym biurku, mieszając palcem w gatunkach bakterii prawdopodobnie nieznanych ludzkości, John opisałby jako żałosny, gdyby nie znał mężczyzny na wylot i nie wiedział, jak wyniosły potrafił być. Jego ramiona były zgarbione, jakby wisiał nad nim jakiś niewidzialny ciężar, a dłonie drżały lekko.

John pokręcił głową i usiadł wreszcie na kanapie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał po kolejnej dłuższej przerwie wypełnionej jedynie cichym oddechem Sherlocka i nieodpowiednimi myślami Johna.

Sherlock rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

— Gdybyś umiał obserwować, a nie tylko patrzeć, zapewne byś zauważył, John, że wszystko jest w _idealnym_ porządku, i nie musiałbyś marnować naszego czasu na tak idiotyczne pytanie.  
John spotkał jego wzrok na moment i to potwierdziło jego obawy. Sherlock był jak zwykle uprzejmy i wcale nie obrażał jego intelektu, ale nawet nie o to chodziło. Sposób, w jaki odpowiedział, i potem jego smutne spojrzenie, które zawisło nad nimi na chwilę, sprawiły, że nie mógł już dłużej owijać w bawełnę.

— Słuchaj — zaczął — pani Hudson mi powiedziała, że przestałeś przyjmować klientów. Zresztą jeden mnie dzisiaj napastował w Tesco i chciał wiedzieć, o co chodzi, a ja nie umiałem mu odpowiedzieć. Więc o co, kurwa, chodzi?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami, odchodząc wreszcie od resztek jedzenia i siadając w swoim fotelu. W powietrze uniosła się warstwa kurzu, a że John nauczył się tego i owego o dedukcjach podczas swojego czasu na Baker Street, domyślił się, że Sherlock przynajmniej kilka dni nie używał swojego fotela. Co może i nie było takie dziwne, skoro nie przyjmował klientów, ale… Holmes kochał ten fotel, pewnie nawet bardziej niż swoją „pracę”. John nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, gdzie indziej mógł spędzać czas, jeśli nie ruszał się z mieszkania.

— Nawet jeśli już nie konsultuję, to chyba powinieneś być zadowolony, prawda? Nie cierpiałeś mojej pracy.

— Tutaj nie chodzi o mnie, Sherlock — odpowiedział John łagodnie. — To było dla ciebie ważne. Praca.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok.

— Widocznie przestało.

John pokręcił głową, spojrzał na Sherlocka, a potem pokręcił jeszcze raz. Czy on naprawdę…?

— Czy ty naprawdę…? — powtórzył na głos. — To znaczy. Czekaj. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez miesiące wspólnego mieszkania miałeś moją opinię co do twojego „zawodu” — zaakcentował ostatnie słowo — głęboko w dupie, mimo że wpływało ono na jakość mojego życia, w końcu przyjmowałeś tych gachów w _naszym mieszkaniu_ , a kiedy się wyprowadziłem, stwierdziłeś, że może jednak pójdziesz mi na rękę?

Sherlock znów na niego spojrzał, unosząc kącik ust.

— Poniekąd.

John roześmiał się, patrząc na swojego współlokatora z czułością. _Byłego współlokatora_ , poprawił się w myślach, i mina mu zrzedła.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego, jakby czekał, żeby John wreszcie coś zrobił.

— Sherlock — powiedział ciszej, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku — czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tak, że Johnowi spodnie praktycznie same się odpięły, a majtki opadły do kolan, a potem podniósł się z gracją z fotela i podszedł do niego powoli. W jakiś dziwny sposób John zrozumiał, że też powinien wstać, co też zrobił, dalej obserwując Holmesa, który zbliżał się do niego z gracją drapieżnika, który złapał zapach ofiary, albo komornika, który wyczaił konto dłużnika.

John otworzył usta z zamiarem powiedzenia jeszcze czegoś głupiego, bo uznał, że nie wzbił się dziś na wyżyny swoich możliwości, ale zanim skoordynował proces mózg-język-usta, poczuł na swoich wargach coś, co z całą pewnością nie było jego językiem. Mrugnął kilkakrotnie, uświadamiając sobie, że to były _usta Sherlocka_. Usta Sherlocka na jego. Język Sherlocka wślizgiwał się właśnie do środka, napotykając jego, i John wreszcie dostąpił olśnienia.

Sherlock go całował.

Po chwili mężczyzna odsunął się, a John przez chwilę jeszcze rozważał inne możliwości. Myślał, że może Sherlock potknął się i upadł, wystawiając język i lądując idealnie w jego ustach, ale wtedy Sherlock objął jego twarz dłonią, spojrzał mu w oczy i pocałował go znów, tym razem bardziej natarczywie, popychając go, tak że szedł do tyłu, aż uderzył plecami o ścianę, a wtedy Holmes przyszpilił jego nadgarstek nad głową doktora, całując go z taką namiętnością, że John był pewien, że za moment wtopi się w tę cholerną ścianę. To już nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości.

Sherlock go pocałował. Dwa razy. I całowałby go nadal, gdyby nie żałosne ograniczenia ludzkiego organizmu, takie jak potrzeba oddychania. Sherlock miał jednak rację; oddychanie naprawdę było _nudne_.

— Sherlock… — wysapał, sam nie do końca pewien po co.

— Ciebie — odparł Sherlock, a Johnowi chwilę zajęło dojście do tego, o co właściwie chodziło. — Chcę ciebie.

I wtedy Sherlock pocałował go ponownie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiii się rozszalałam :) Kolejny rozdział postaram się wrzucić w weekend.

Jak potoczyło się to dalej, John nie był do końca pewien. W jednej sekundzie Sherlock całował go tak, że niemal został wchłonięty przez ścianę, w drugiej obaj leżeli na dywanie, a Sherlock przygotowywał się szybko, rozciągając się palcami, a potem znikąd wytrzasnął prezerwatywę i lubrykant i chwilę później John poczuł wokół swojego penisa przyjemne ciepło, kiedy Sherlock zaczął się na nim pieprzyć, nie przestając go całować.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak spektakularnie doszedł, może dlatego, że przez moment w ogóle nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio doszedł. Oczywiście ostatecznie sobie przypomniał, i lekko westchnął mentalnie na tę myśl. Ostatnim razem tak spektakularnie, albo w ogóle, doszedł z Sherlockiem, w noc przed tym, jak podjął decyzję o wyprowadzce, która, swoją drogą, w tej chwili, leżąc z Sherlockiem na dywanie i sapiąc jak zwariowani, była dla niego zupełnie niezrozumiała.

Wreszcie, kiedy złapał oddech, odezwał się:

— Cholera, Sherlock, to było nie…

—…porozumienie — usłyszał w odpowiedzi równy głos Sherlocka, który w jakiś niedorzeczny sposób w przeciągu kilku sekund zdążył podnieść się i ubrać slipki i koszulę.

— Co? — wychrypiał John, podnosząc się z fotela i z paniką szukając swoich bokserek. Ostatecznie, z braku lepszego pomysłu, zasłonił się Union Jackiem. — O co ci teraz chodzi?

Sherlock był już w pełni ubrany w dwuczęściowy garnitur. John wciąż nie mógł znaleźć swoich gaci, ale miał to w dupie. Bardziej wolałby znaleźć sens w tym, co Sherlock właśnie powiedział.

— Słyszałeś. Wiesz, że nienawidzę się powtarzać. Nie powinniśmy byli tego robić.

— O czym ty mówisz? — odparł, wciągając na siebie spodnie. Wciąż nie odnalazł bokserek, ale wolał spisać je na stratę, niż odbywać tę rozmowę, zasłaniając się poduszką z flagą Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Wolał nie myśleć, co by powiedziała na to Jej Królewska Mość. — Mam świadomość, że z nas dwóch to nie ja jestem ekspertem od seksu, ale swoje wiem i _widziałem_ , że ci się podobało.

— Nieistotne — burknął Sherlock, odsuwając się i znów przechodząc do tego cholernego biurka.

— Nieistotne?! — powtórzył Watson, podnosząc głos. — Nie dalej jak dziesięć minut temu pieprzyłeś się na moim fiucie, i pozwól, że się nie zgodzę, bo to było _bardzo istotne_.

Sherlock zacisnął wargi, nie patrząc na niego.

— To, jak to określasz, _pieprzenie się na twoim fiucie_ — sposób, w jaki to powiedział, sprawił, że brzmiało to jak oglądanie filmu czy wyjście na pieszą wycieczkę, a nie, cóż, pieprzenie się na czyimś fiucie; John odchrząknął — było wynikiem przemijającego zamroczenia powodowanego szokiem po twojej niespodziewanej wizycie. Mogę jedynie wyrazić ubolewanie nad swoją chwilową niedyspozycją i zapewnić cię, że ta sytuacja więcej się nie powtórzy.

John zmrużył oczy, a jego jedyną myślą było: _co on, kurwa, pierdoli?_

Był przy nim w kilku długich krokach. Sherlock próbował się odsunąć, ale tym razem to on był szybszy, łapiąc jego nadgarstek i podchodząc tak blisko, że Holmes musiał czuć swój zapach wciąż na ciele Johna. Sherlock zacisnął usta, ale nie odsunął się.

— Sherlock, co ty, do cholery, odstawiasz? I proszę, nie wciskaj mi tych długich, nasączonych obelgami przemów, bo dobrze wiesz, że na mnie nie działają. — Przesunął palce tak, by spleść razem ich dłonie. Sherlock spojrzał w dół, na ich złączone palce, a potem znów na jego twarz, ale wciąż pozostawał w miejscu. — Jeżeli chcesz, żebyśmy o tym zapomnieli, to to zrobię. Z ciężkim sercem, ale zrobię. Ale po tym, jak mnie całowałeś i… po tych innych rzeczach też. — Odchrząknął. — Cholera, nie wierzę, że tego nie chciałeś.

Sherlock spuścił wzrok w dół, patrząc na ich dłonie, potem znów popatrzył na Johna, a potem ponownie w dół.

— John… — westchnął, a coś w klatce piersiowej Watsona odegrało marsza żałobnego na ton głosu mężczyzny.

Ostatecznie Sherlock rozplótł ich palce i wypuścił jego dłoń, odsuwając się kilka kroków. John obserwował go z bolącym sercem, i naprawdę chciałby, żeby to wszystko nie było takie melodramatyczne, bo melodramatyzm zwyczajnie nie pasował do ich stylu życia, ale nie umiał tej karuzeli opery mydlanej zatrzymać.

Sherlock nie odzywał się ani na niego nie patrzył. John chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tej chwili na myśl nie przychodziły mu żadne, nawet najgłupsze czy najprostsze słowa.

— John, myślę że… myślę, że — Sherlock zająknął się, pocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni. Gdyby John nie był tak załamany, zapewne zareagowałby jakoś na tak nietypowe zachowanie mężczyzny, ale był _cholernie_ załamany. Więc nie zareagował. — Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdziesz. Wróć jutro, proszę, ale teraz już… Teraz już wyjdź. — Odchrząknął, wciąż nie patrząc na Watsona. — Proszę.

Naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciałoby się usłyszeć po nieziemskim seksie, było to, co Sherlock właśnie mu powiedział. John chciał jeszcze spróbować do niego podejść, objąć go, znów zetknąć ich usta i powiedzieć, że cokolwiek Sherlock myśli czy czuje, co sprawia, że uważa, że lepiej będzie tego nie zaczynać, nie jest prawdą, ale jedno spojrzenie na konsultanta odwiodło go od tego pomysłu. Co prawda jego włosy wciąż były w nieładzie, a usta lekko zaczerwienione od pocałunków, ale jego twarz… jego twarz była kompletnie pusta. Nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

John nie zdobył się nawet na żadne pożegnanie. Skinął głową, choć nie był pewien, czy Sherlock to zobaczy, i wyszedł, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

*

John nie wrócił na Baker Street następnego dnia, ale bynajmniej nie z własnej woli. Był gotowy pognać do Sherlocka zaraz po pracy i zapewnić go, że cokolwiek sobie ubzdurał tym razem, nie było prawdą, i że John zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. No, prawie wszystko. Wciąż miał w pamięci wyprawę po wibrator do sklepu Irene i jak żył, nigdy więcej nie chciał tego robić. Ale poza tym — był gotów.

Pakował się już do metra, by radośnie ruszyć w tak dobrze znanym sobie kierunku, kiedy poczuł wibrację telefonu.

— John — przywitała go pani Hudson, brzmiąc, dzięki bogu, na wolną od wpływu jakichkolwiek „ziółek”.

— Dzień dobry, Pani Hudson. Z Sherlockiem wszystko okej? — zapytał, nie kontynuując bezsensownej wymiany kurtuazji.

— Tak, tak, właśnie w tej sprawie dzwonię. Nie wiem, coś ty mu nagadał, ale Sherlock zaczął znów przyjmować klientów. — John poczuł, jakby ktoś otworzył jego klatkę piersiową, wyjął jego serce, polał je benzyną, podpalił, a na koniec jeszcze przejechał po nim czołgiem. Dwa razy. — Pod Baker Street znów są kolejki. To chyba tylko dowód, że nie możesz go zostawiać, bo bez ciebie on zupełnie się gubi.

— Zostawiać — powtórzył John bezmyślnie, a potem potrząsnął głową, doprowadzając się do porządku. Cholera, musiał wziąć się w garść. — Cieszę się, że wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Miłego dnia, pani H — z tym rozłączył się, bo po pierwsze, nie miał zamiaru więcej słuchać o poczynaniach Sherlocka, a po drugie — w obecnym stanie wolał nie ryzykować zaproszenia od pani Hudson na kolejną porcję „ziółek”. Sherlock zawsze mówił, że powinien być ostrożny, bo ma uzależnienia w genach.

Zagryzł dolną wargę, aż poczuł w ustach krew. Pieprzyć Sherlocka.

Wysiadł na najbliższej stacji i wszedł do pierwszego pubu, który dostrzegł, zamawiając od razu trzy kolejki i ignorując zmieszane spojrzenie barmanki.

*

Nie pamiętał, jak dotarł do swojego nowego beznadziejnego mieszkania, które wynajął, kiedy wyprowadził się od Sherlocka. Z całą pewnością zajęło mu to dłużej, niż to było powszechnie akceptowalne. Kamienica była położona w tak odległej dzielnicy Londynu, że John był niemal pewien, że Cardiff było bliżej do Londynu niż z jego dzielnicy Londynu.

Wreszcie dowlókł się do czegoś, co prawdopodobnie było jego klatką schodową, w myślach przeklinając kogokolwiek, kto uznał, że budowanie kilkunastu identycznych kamienic pod rząd jest superaśnym pomysłem. Po kilku próbach udało mu się wpasować klucz do zamka i wtoczył się do mieszkania, opadając na kanapę.

Kręciło mu się w głowie, a w uszach słyszał coś pomiędzy szumem oceanu a dźwiękiem spuszczanej w toalecie wody, dlatego uznał, że najlepszym, co mógł w tej chwili dla siebie zrobić, było dolanie sobie whisky. Klina klinem, czy coś takiego.

Rozlawszy połowę zawartości na dywan, jedną trzecią na siebie i, szczęśliwe, jakieś siedem procent do szklanki, usiadł z powrotem na kanapie. Chciał pokontemplować trochę swoje życie, jak to robili ci wstawieni w sztok bohaterowie filmów, tak teraz mu bliscy, ale wszystkie bezpieczne powody do kontemplacji wyczerpały się w ciągu czterech minut. Przez co nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak sięgnąć po telefon.

— John? Jest wpół do czwartej, czy wszystko w porz—? — usłyszał głos Sherlocka w telefonie.

— Sherl — urwał, próbując powstrzymać czkawkę. Uświadomił sobie, że chyba brzmiał jak ostatni idiota, ale miał to gdzieś. Był wściekły i musiał mu powiedzieć, co myślał o jego nagłej zmianie strategii, a kiedy miałby to zrobić jak nie teraz, nawalony tak, że ledwo widział na oczy? To był jego moment. — Sherlock — dokończył wreszcie.

— John, proszę, zadzwoń rano. Nie brzmisz za dobrze.

— Chuj ci do tego, jak brzm-ę — odparł szybko. _Wow, ale zaebisty tekst_ , pomyślał. — Lepiej mi powiedz, ksionż-seksu, jak tam twoja dziś-sza zdobycz, hę? Przywiązany już do łóżka mojego?

— John…

— Dobrzsie bawisz bezemie?

— John, muszę się rozłączyć. Porozmawiamy jutro. Pij dużo wody, rano mi podziękujesz.

— Mam wdupie twoje rady!!! Głębiej niż twojego siurka! — krzyknął jeszcze, połowicznie słysząc dźwięk kończonego połączenia.

John popatrzył jeszcze chwilę w telefon ze złością, po czym odrzucił go daleko od siebie, poczłapał do kuchni, wypił dwa dzbanki wody i rzucił się bezwładnie na kanapę.

*

Gdy się obudził, wszystkie jego wnętrzności tańczyły kankana, a John był pewien, że cokolwiek z niego, co jeszcze noc temu nadawałoby się do przeszczepu, właśnie straciło swą szansę na drugie, być może lepsze życie.

Popatrzył na zegarek; dochodziła dwunasta. Podejrzewał, że nie było sensu już iść do pracy. Wypowiedzenie mogą przy przysłać pocztą.

Zrobił sobie herbatę, bo jego żołądek wysłał formalny protest na samą wzmiankę o jedzeniu, i usiadł w małej, zagraconej kuchni, przecierając twarz dłońmi.

Nie pamiętał z wczoraj zbyt wiele, ale pamiętał tę żenującą rozmowę z Sherlockiem nad ranem. Cholera, trudno ją było zapomnieć. Gdyby ktoś to nagrywał, zapewne wygrywałby wszystkie nagrody żenady roku przez kolejnych dziesięć lat.

Kurwa, Mycroft pewnie to nagrywał.

Po kilku kolejnych sesjach użalania się nad sobą postanowił, że musiał tę sytuację wreszcie rozwiązać, w jedną lub drugą stronę. Nie mógł wydzwaniać do Sherlocka o każdej porze dnia i nocy, bo po pierwsze — nie miał z czego zapłacić za telefon, skoro najpewniej właśnie stracił pracę, a po drugie — zaczynało go nudzić robienie z siebie debila przy każdej możliwej okazji. Przez pierwszych trzydzieści pięć lat jego życia być może miało to w sobie jakiś urok, ale teraz zaczynało naprawdę mu ciążyć.

Ubrał się, umył zęby i zamówił taksówkę, która z jego doskonałej lokalizacji za pewne będzie kosztowała go połowę miesięcznej pensji. _Jak zostawać bankrutem, to przynajmniej z klasą_ , pomyślał John, wklepując w szyję wodę kolońską.

*

Na Baker Street dotarł dwa życia później. Ciągle go mdliło od tej cholernej wody kolońskiej, a taksówkarz nie odpuszczał pogawędek, nawet kiedy John mu powiedział, że zaraz chyba zarzyga mu całą tapicerkę. Kierowca odpowiedział mu tylko: „tam są torebki”, po czym przeszedł do opowiadania historii, jak to kiedyś jeden z posłów faktycznie zarzygał mu całą tapicerkę, o właśnie tę, na której John sobie teraz wygodnie siedział.

Wreszcie taksówkarz zatrzymał się przed drzwiami 221B, a John rzucił mu tylko kilka banknotów i szybko uciekł na zewnątrz. Przez chwilę zwlekał jeszcze na chodniku, zastanawiając się, co dokładnie chciał Sherlockowi powiedzieć. Po pięciu minutach dalej nie wiedział, ale znudziło mu się stanie w miejscu, więc otworzył drzwi i wbiegł szybko na górę, by nie narażać się na rum pani Hudson.

Drzwi do mieszkania były otwarte. John zapukał niepewnie, ale gdy po kilku chwilach wciąż odpowiadała mu tylko cisza (niekiedy przerywana żałosnym burczeniem jego żołądka), postanowił wejść do środka.

Wewnątrz było niespodziewanie… spokojnie. Kiedy mieszkał z Sherlockiem, nie było jednego dnia, gdy mógłby określić ich niewielki apartament jako „spokojny”. Zawsze się coś działo. A to narzekający na brak seksu „klienci” Sherlocka, a to klienci, którzy awansowali do roli lowelasów, więc już narzekać nie mogli, a to Sherlock biegający po mieszkaniu z wibratorami — tak czy inaczej, w mieszkaniu przy 221B Baker Street zawsze coś się działo.

Dopiero po przeszukaniu wszystkich pokoi John zorientował się, jaki był powód tej ciszy — Sherlocka nie było w domu. Westchnął, siadając w fotelu i wyciągając telefon.

> _Przyszedłem pogadać, ale nie zastałem Cię w domu. John_

Wcisnął „wyślij”, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić. Odpowiedź, zgodnie z tym, czego się spodziewał, przyszła po kilku sekundach.

> _**Jestem z Lestrade’em. Wrócę wieczorem. SH** _

John zmarszczył brwi, rzucając okiem na zegarek. Dochodziła dopiero czwarta, a to nie była ich zwyczajowa pora wyjść do Babylonu.

> _W Babylonie? Mogę podjechać. J_
> 
> _**Nie, John, nie w Babylonie. Porozmawiamy na Baker St. Do zobaczenia. SH** _

_To_ już zdecydowanie było bardzo dziwne. Sherlock nigdy nie wychodził nigdzie z Gregiem tak po prostu, jeśli nie był to jakiś klub nocny — najczęściej właśnie Babylon. Kiedyś Watson go o to zapytał, bo sam lubił towarzystwo inspektora i nie widział powodu, dla którego Sherlock tak unikał zwykłych, przyjacielskich spotkań z Lestrade’em — ale na to jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskał, było długie mruknięcie. Podejrzewał, że lekkie ochłodzenie ich relacji mogło mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że Sherlock był kiedyś ćpunem, a Lestrade pracował akurat wtedy w sekcji antynarkotykowej londyńskiej policji, ale nigdy więcej o ten epizod ich znajomości nie zapytał.

Zżerała go ciekawość, żeby dowiedzieć się, co też mogło dwóch mężczyzn na nowo zbliżyć, ale jasnym było, że Sherlock nie chciał o tym rozmawiać przez esemesy, więc postanowił zacisnąć zęby i zaczekać na powrót Holmesa. Nie spodziewał się zastać go szybko, ale nie chciał też schodzić na dół i znów niepokoić (lub raczej być niepokojonym) pani Hudson, więc ostatecznie uznał, że może ugotuje jakąś lekką kolację.

Otworzył lodówkę, wybierając z półki co świeżej wyglądające warzywa i ser. Planował zrobić spaghetti, ale nie podejrzewał, żeby Sherlock miał mięso mielone — nie był raczej fanem robienia zakupów na bieżąco, a mięso szybko się psuło — ale wtedy zauważył woreczek z czymś mocno mięsopodobnym. Podniósł go i…

— Kurwa! — krzyknął, zorientowawszy się, że „coś mięsopodobnego” to w rzeczywistości były kciuki. Ludzkie kciuki.

Zamknął lodówkę z siłą, o którą by siebie nie podejrzewał, i opuścił głowę, oddychając ciężko. Okej. Okej. Sherlock trzymał w lodówce ludzkie kciuki… ale to nie było najgorsze, co można było znaleźć w lodówce swojego byłego kochanka/współlokatora/przyjaciela, prawda?

Naprawdę nie był w stanie wymyślić choć jednej rzeczy gorszej od tego, co właśnie zobaczył w tej przeklętej lodówce. Już chyba wolałby znaleźć tam jakiegoś kochanka Holmesa w jakkolwiek żenującej pozycji, niż kciuki osoby, która — przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję (miał?) — już nie żyła.

W jakiś niezrozumiały sposób przeszła mu ochota na jedzenie. Cholernie chciał zapytać Sherlocka, co konkretnie robiły kciuki w jego lodówce, ale nie umiał ubrać tego pytania w słowa tak, żeby nie brzmiało idiotycznie. _Te kciuki to na obiad? John_ — nie, nie mógł tego wysłać. Lubił czarny humor, ale każdy ma swoje granice.

Z braku lepszego pomysłu — i jego czerwonego fotela w salonie — usiadł na kanapie i włączył telewizor.


End file.
